Mission de protection
by Mirandae
Summary: Hermione est citée à comparaître comme témoin dans un procès capital et elle est en danger. Un auror est donc désigné pour sa sécurité. Et devinez qui? Si je vous dis grand rouquin à la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller,ça vous dit quelque chose?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma dernière fanfic. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews pour « Dans ses rêves ». J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione marchait les poings serrés dans les couloirs du Ministère. Les yeux noirs, elle fusillait du regard quiconque osait croiser son chemin. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux car les employés la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'il valait mieux se cacher quand elle était dans cet état. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur après avoir littéralement détruit le bouton d'appel en appuyant dessus. C'était ridicule, vraiment ridicule !

C'était ce qu'elle avait affirmé à Rufus Scimgeour quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'avait convoqué pour lui annoncer la décision que le Magenmagot avait prise.

Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, la même année où Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, Hermione travaillait au Département des Mystères. Bien que leur maître ait disparu, les mangemorts restaient actifs et les aurors continuaient à les rechercher. C'est durant l'une de leur mission, qu'une équipe d'aurors avait trouvé un parchemin codé. Hermione avait été chargée d'en découvrir le sens et après plusieurs mois de recherches, elle avait réussi. Le parchemin était en réalité une longue liste de noms de sorciers appartenant aux mangemorts. La jeune femme devait donc bientôt comparaître comme principal témoin du procès le plus important de ces dix dernières années. Des têtes allaient bientôt tombées grâce à cette preuve et le parchemin et la parole de celle qui l'avait traduit devaient donc être tout les deux placés sous protection car beaucoup de monde voudrait les faire taire. C'est ce que Rufus Scrimgeour, avait tenter de faire comprendre à la scientifique qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais Hermione s'était très vite mise en colère.

- C'est ridicule Mr le Ministre ! Je suis bien capable de me défendre toute seule ! S'était-elle écriée.

Le ministre de la Magie l'avait regardé d'un air las. Il connaissait Hermione Granger depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle n'était pas vraiment une employée comme les autres : elle avait activement participé à la fin de Voldemort et il ne pouvait pas vraiment la traiter comme une simple salariée. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas facile de lui faire accepter la décision du Magenmagot. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'elle mais c'était de la sécurité nationale dont il était question.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le département des mystères et Hermione en sortit précipitamment, la mâchoire serrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Même si elle n'avait pas combattu les mangemorts depuis plusieurs années, elle restait persuadé qu'elle était capable de se défendre face à ces abrutis masqués. Ils ne lui faisait pas peur et pour elle, accepter d'être escorter par un auror prouvait le contraire. C'est ce qui la mettait hors d'elle.

- J'ai combattu Voldemort aux côtés de Harry Potter durant des années, ce n'est pas quelques Mangemorts qui vont me faire peur ! Avait-elle lancé, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le fait qu'elle parlait au Ministre de la magie Britannique.

- Miss Granger, soyez un peu raisonnable ! Nous ne parlons pas de « quelques Mangemorts » ! Votre témoignage est capital et va faire tomber plus d'une tête ! Vous êtes véritablement en danger de mort !

- Que voulez-vous qu'ils me fassent ? A quoi cela leur servirait-il de me tuer, tant que nous avons le parchemin, quelqu'un d'autre que moi pourra toujours le traduire…

- Vous assassinez leur permettrait de gagner du temps et de trouver une solution en attendant que quelqu'un d'autre traduise le parchemin. Avait répondu Scrimgeour, d'une voix neutre. Et Merlin seul sait quelles horreurs ils pourront commettre d'ici là…

- Quel programme ! Et quelle est la suite? Le sortilège Doloris sur mes parents ? Avait ironisé Hermione.

- Miss Granger, je ne suis pas connu pour m'emporter facilement mais vous allez réussir à me faire sortir de mes gonds ! Il a été décidé que votre protection serait assurée par un Auror et ce, jusqu'à la fin du procès. C'est ainsi et vous n'avez pas le choix ! avait hurlé Scrimgeour.

La jeune femme avait tourné les talons et quitté le bureau en ne manquant pas de claquer la porte. Rufus Scrimgeour avait soufflé bruyamment. Ce petit bout de femme avait le caractère d'une harpie et il présageait que la surveillance de l'auror qu'on lui avait affecté ne serait pas de tout repos…

Hermione s'enferma dans son bureau, plus furieuse que jamais. Pour qui ce ministre de pacotille la prenait-il ?

Evidemment qu'elle savait qu'elle était en danger mais elle savait aussi se montrer prudente et se protéger !

- Je vois que tu es en forme !

Elle sursauta.

- Harry ! Souffla-t-elle, une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ton rendez-vous avec Scrimgeour ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Comme si tu ignorais pourquoi ! S'emporta Hermione, faisant les cent pas dans le bureau. Tu es directeur adjoint du département des aurors alors tu es sûrement au courant de sa dernière trouvaille !

- Je le suis, en effet.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler !

- Le Ministre tenait à te l'annoncer personnellement. Il pensait que tu le remercierais de se soucier ainsi de toi…

- Tu parles ! Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'inquiète mais du fait que je puisse être assassiner avant mon témoignage !

- Je lui ai dis que tu n'apprécierais pas d'être surveillée…

- Evidemment !

- …Mais je suis d'accord avec le Magenmagot. Tu es en danger et tu dois être protégée.

- Trahie par mon meilleur ami, formidable ! S'écria la jeune femme.

Harry sourit. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione aussi en colère. A vrai dire, il n'existait qu'une seule personne capable de l'énerver de cette façon. Depuis qu'il était partit, trois ans plus tôt, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Hermione crier autant…Les éclats de voix de la jeune femme le sortit de ses pensées.

- Sincèrement Harry, je suis bien capable de me défendre toute seule !

Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Hermione, il y a à peine quelques minutes, j'ai réussi à te surprendre dans ton propre bureau…si j'avais été un mangemort…

- En plein Ministère ? Ridicule !

Harry eu un nouveau sourire, amusé par la capacité d'Hermione à trouver des réponses à chacun de ses arguments. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le bureau, attendant que sa meilleure amie se calme un peu. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira :

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins lequel de tes idiots de collègues vais-je devoir supporter jusqu'au procès ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est Tonks et que finalement ce ne sera pas une corvée ! Ou alors toi ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Désolé mais nous partons tout les deux en mission dans deux jours !

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- Une vieille connaissance…

- Comment ça une vieille connaissance ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au dessus de la porte.

- Ouh là ! Tu as vu l'heure ! J'ai un rendez-vous très important, je dois te laisser !…

- Harry !…

Hermione le rappela d'un ton soupçonneux mais il fit mine de ne rien entendre et disparut. De rage, la jeune femme tapa du pied avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

Elle ferait bientôt connaissance avec l'auror chargé de sa sécurité et ensuite, il ne la quitterait plus jusqu'à la fin du procès.

A cette idée, Hermione poussa un long soupir puis entreprit de se mettre au travail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Ron pénétra dans le Département des aurors. Un rapide regard lui permit de constater que les locaux n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis trois ans.

Un homme à l'air antipathique s'approcha de lui, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Par réflexe, le rouquin plongea la main dans sa poche attrapant sa baguette au passage et garda les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Demanda l'auror d'un ton soupconneux.

Ron n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre car Alastor Maugrey apparut.

- Laisse le donc tranquille, Will, c'est un ancien de la maison …Comment vas-tu Ron ?

- Bien, merci.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main chaleureusement.

- Il paraît que tu es de retour parmi nous ?

- Il paraît…

L'auror dénommé Will parut soudain impressionné.

- Ronald Weasley ! Bien sûr, j'aurais dû vous reconnaître !Veuillez m'excuser, je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer…

- Ca va Will ! lâche le un peu, Weasley a des choses à faire !

Maugrey attrapa Ron par l'épaule pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

- Tu es content de rentrer au pays ?

- Plutôt, oui.

- C'est bien, c'est bien…Dit Fol-Œil en entraînant Ron vers le bureau d'Harry. Le patron n'est pas là mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre ici.

- Où est-il ?

- Avec ta prochaine mission !

Harry avait pris la tête du bureau des aurors quand Kingsley Schakelbolt lui-même l'avait demandé. Il voulait un adjoint pour le seconder dans cette tâche et selon lui, Harry, malgré son jeune âge, était l'un des mieux placés pour assurer ce rôle. Depuis deux ans, ils se partageaient donc la fonction de chef des aurors, mêlant à la fois missions sur le terrain et travail de direction.

Le jeune homme choisit cet instant pour faire son entrée dans son bureau et un grand sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Ron. Les deux amis ne s'étaient pas revus depuis trois ans. Ron ayant quitté précipitamment le pays après sa séparation d'avec Hermione, acceptant l'offre de mutation aux Etat-Unis qu'on lui faisait à cette époque. Mais pour Harry, c'est comme si Ron n'était jamais partit. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé : ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus longs que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus et le duvet naissant sur ses joues mal rasées n'aurait jamais existé du temps où il vivait encore chez sa mère mais c'était toujours le même Ron, avec sa cravate mal nouée et ses mains dans les poches. Au fond de ses yeux résidait toujours cette petite étincelle du garçon qui a vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour son âge, présente depuis la bataille finale contre Voldemort, et qui avait élue domicile dans le regard de chaque jeunes gens ayant participés à la guerre.

- Salut Ron !

- Salut Harry ! Comment dois-je t'appeler en fait ? Chef ? Mr Potter ? Demanda Ron, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Appelle-moi Harry, ça ira bien. Je suis content de te voir !

- Moi aussi. Alors…Quelle mission tu me donnes pour mon premier jour ?

Harry sourit. Ron lui aussi avait décidé de faire comme si ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose avant…Est-ce que tu veux boire un café ?

Son ami acquiesça et Harry s'assit à son bureau. La partie la plus difficile allait commencer…

- Quand es-tu arrivé ? Demanda le sorcier en désignant deux fauteuils pour que Ron et Maugrey prennent place.

- Hier au soir. Je suis allé au Terrier. J'avais…Quelques petites choses à montrer à mes parents…

Les deux amis commencèrent à discuter tandis que Maugrey faisait apparaître trois tasses de café.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos retrouvailles, chef, mais le temps presse…Annonça-t-il, son œil magique désignant le plafond tandis que l'autre montrait Ron.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant l'allusion.

- Ron, est-ce que tu es au courant du procès qui va avoir lieu le mois prochain ?

- Le procès des cinquante sorciers ?

- C'est comme ça que l'a nommé la presse. Dit Fol-Œil.

- J'en ai entendu parler, oui. Vous avez arrêtez une cinquantaine de sorciers soupçonnés d'être des mangemorts grâce à une liste que vous auriez trouvés dans le repère de l'un de ces dégénérés…Joli coup de filet !

- C'est ça. Acquiesça Harry. Mais en réalité nous ne les avons pas tous trouvés…

- Il en manque cinq. Précisa Maugrey.

- Il faut que tu saches que cette liste était codée en réalité. C'est un agent du Département des Mystères qui a réussi à la traduire…

- Laisse-moi deviner qui…Fit Ron qui commençait à comprendre.

- C'est Hermione.

Il y eu un silence. Depuis trois ans, Ron n'avait pas entendit prononcé ce prénom. Il toussota et tenta de garder une expression impassible.

- Et alors ?

- Très peu de gens savent qui a traduit cette liste de noms. Mais les cinq mangemorts que nous n'avons pas encore réussis à attraper la recherche activement et vont vouloir l'éliminer, elle et la liste qui sont les seules preuves que nous avons à disposition pour les faire tomber.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça, Harry ?

- Parce que c'est ce en quoi va consister ta première mission. Tu seras le garde du corps d'Hermione.

Ron sursauta, visiblement paniqué.

- TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ? S'écria-t-il.

- Je suis désolé mais si.

- Mais enfin Harry, Hermione et moi, on ne peut pas dire que ça se soit vraiment bien terminé tout les deux ! et puis de toute manière, elle ne sera jamais d'accord ! Conclut-il comme une évidence en croisant les bras.

- Elle n'a pas le choix et toi non plus. La décision ne m'appartient pas entièrement, il en va de la sécurité Nationale !

- Donne moi des dragons à affronter, des harpies même des araignées si tu veux mais pas Hermione !

Le ton suppliant de Ron fit sourire Harry et Fol-Œil qui s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Un bon auror accepte toutes les missions même les plus périlleuses. Lança Maugrey d'un ton plein de sagesse avant de retenir un nouveau sourire devant l'air furieux du rouquin.

Ron eut un long soupir. Il savait que revenir en Angleterre signifierait la revoir mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait dans de telles conditions. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être simples…

- Bon…Je vais lire le dossier…Dit-il d'un ton résigné.

Il se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce d'un pas traînant.

- Tu ne lui a pas tout dit…Remarqua Maugrey.

- Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Répondit Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oh Hermione, arrête un peu de râler ! Il y a pire comme scénario, sans compter que c'est avant tout pour ta sécurité !

Ginny avait rejoint Hermione dans son bureau pour le déjeuner. Une fois par semaine, elles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver autour de quelques sandwichs et de soda et discutaient entre copines. Mais ce jour-là Hermione ne décolérait pas et refusait de s'asseoir préférant aller et venir dans son bureau, sous le regard amusé de son amie.

- Alors toi aussi tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre !

- Mais non, mais un auror pour t'aider en cas d'attaque ça n'est pas négligeable et puis ce n'est que temporaire.

Hermione soupira tandis que Ginny ajoutait d'un air songeur :

- Il est peut-être mignon…

- Ou alors avec la chance que j'ai ce sera un vieux bonhomme plein de boutons !

- Je te rassure je ne suis pas vieux et je n'ai plus de boutons depuis quelques années!

Elle eu l'impression que son cœur se liquéfiait. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle resta immobile, n'osant pas se retourner mais le cri de joie de Ginny qui sautait dans les bras de son frère la ramena à la réalité.

- Ron ! Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?

- Depuis Hier !

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus ?

- Je voulais vous faire une surprise…Il n'y avait que Harry qui était au courant. Tu m'étouffes Ginny !

- Désolée, je suis tellement contente !

Ginny se recula un peu pour regarder Ron, souriante. Hermione, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le rouquin à sa sœur.

- Ca va. Et toi ? Dis-moi que tu restes en Grande-Bretagne !

- Je reste.

- Définitivement ?

- Définitivement.

Ginny serra de nouveau son frère dans ses bras en poussant un cri de joie puis elle se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu entends ça Hermione ? Ron reste avec nous !

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et serra les poings pour ne pas exploser de colère. Elle n'adressa pas un regard au rouquin et préféra se fixer sur Harry.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Salut Hermione, moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir. Lâcha Ron, d'un ton ironique.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! Hurla la jeune sorcière, hors d'elle.

- Ah ça le jour où tu me parleras !…En général tu me réserves plutôt les cris !

- Ca suffit ! Stoppa Harry.

- Deux secondes de calme avant la tempête, record battu ! remarqua Ginny dans un sourire.

- Gin, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne veux pas rater ça ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais leur disputes me manquaient…

- Ginny ! Soupira Harry.

- Bon d'accord !

Elle enlaça une nouvelle fois son frère en lui faisant promettre de se voir le soir-même et sortit de la pièce. Harry la regarda partir puis se tourna , vers ses meilleurs amis. Ils leur lança un regard furieux, les bras croisés. Il soupira : ça n'allait pas être facile !

- Tu peux m'expliquer à présent ? Demanda Hermione, contenant à peine sa colère.

- Ron a intégrer le département des aurors Britanniques aujourd'hui, sa première mission consiste à assurer ta sécurité.

- Ca j'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi l'as-tu mis spécifiquement sur cette mission ? Je refuse d'être escortée par lui !

- Ca tombe bien je refuse de t'escorter !

- Taisez-vous ! C'est incroyable, ça ! Hermione, le Magenmagot a décidé que tu serais protégée donc tu le seras et toi Ron, tout les aurors ont déjà une mission, la tienne consiste à assurer sa sécurité et c'est ton supérieur qui te l'ordonne ! Alors vous allez déguerpir chez Hermione et plus vite que ça sinon les Mangemorts n'auront plus besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, je ferais le travail à leur place, c'est clair ?

Il y eu un silence tandis qu'Harry reprenait son souffle. En quelques minutes, Ron et Hermione avait réussit à le mettre en colère. Il avait oublié combien ils pouvaient être forts à ce jeu-là !.

- Ce soir rendez-vous au Square Grimmaud. TOUT LES DEUX. Insista Harry. Mais en attendant je ne veux plus vous voir !

- Je n'ai pas finis mon travail je te signale…Lança Hermione.

- Hermione ! S'écria Harry, d'un air menaçant comme il en avait rarement eu.

- T'énerve pas, on y va… Grogna Ron. Si Miss Granger veut bien me guider jusqu'à son domicile…

Ne sachant pas où elle habitait, Ron tendit les bras pensant qu'ils transplanneraient et qu'Hermione l'escorterait jusque chez elle mais elle recula d'un pas.

- Nous allons passer par le réseau de cheminées, ça m'évitera à avoir à te toucher…

- Tu n'avais rien contre le fait de me toucher il y a quelques années ! Remarqua Ron ironique.

- Ce que tu peux être vulgaire !Lança Hermione avant de disparaître dans un éclair de fumée verte.

Ron soupira et pénétra à son tour dans la cheminée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Harry.

- Merci du cadeau ! Fit-il avant de disparaître à son tour.

Harry sourit : ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais. A cet instant, Ginny entra dans le bureau.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Oh, je dirais qu'ils l'ont pris…Plutôt bien…


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois arrivée dans son salon, Hermione frotta ses épaules pour en ôter la suie qui s'y était déposée puis, sans attendre Ron, fonça dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Là elle s'effondra sur son lit. Lentement elle sentit sa colère se muer en une douleur beaucoup plus profonde. Ron. Il était revenu et elle devrait vivre à ses côtés durant des jours. Elle avait tant pleurer quand il était partit qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais verser une larme pour Ronald Weasley. Et pourtant, le simple fait de l'avoir revu quelques minutes avait suffit à lui déchirer le cœur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait le plaisir de l'entendre. 

Ron pénétra dans le salon d'Hermione et fit le tour de la pièce avec un pincement au cœur. Les meubles qui remplissaient l'appartement, ils les avaient connus pour avoir été les siens à une époque. Il soupira, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et s'approcha d'une porte close qu'il supposait être la chambre d'Hermione. Il hésita un peu puis se décida à frapper. 

- Mione... 

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Hermione dont le regard noir en disait long. Les yeux rouges essuyés à la hâte aussi d'ailleurs. Ron déglutit et son cœur se serra encore un peu. Il détestait la voir malheureuse même après tout ce temps. 

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton si brusque qu'il le fit sursauter. 

Ce surnom avait suffit à la jeune femme à faire renaître sa colère. Il appartenait au passé et Hermione refusait de se souvenir du passé. 

- Bon si tu disais ce que tu as sur le cœur au lieu de continuer à faire la tête pour on ne sait quelle raison... Lança Ron, les bras croisés. 

Hermione serra des poings, se retenant à grands peine de lui sauter à la gorge Ce crétin pensait-il réellement que le simple fait de revenir les mains dans les poches suffirait à pardonner trois ans d'absence ? 

- On ne sait quelle raison ? Répéta Hermione. On ne sait quelle raison ? Tu disparais pendant trois ans, tu ne donnes aucune nouvelle et tu te demandes REELLEMENT pourquoi je t'en veux à ton retour ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse de plus ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a plaqué !  
- Je t'ai plaqué ?C'est faux ! S'écria Hermione choquée. On s'est séparé d'un commun accord !  
- Ah oui ? Et où est l'accord dans la phrase « sors d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ? » Quelle hypocrite ! Je n'en reviens pas !  
- Moi, hypocrite ?  
- Oui, toi ! Et arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis ça m'énerve !  
- Dehors ! 

L'ordre stoppa net Ron. 

- Quoi ?  
- Je ne voudrais surtout pas que ta tension augmente trop, tu n'as qu'à sortir t'aérer un peu ! 

Le rouquin resta interdit quelques secondes sans savoir comment réagir. Il se surpris à s'amuser de cette joute verbale et ne sut plus si il devait être en colère ou bien éclater de rire. Il choisit une troisième option et décida de se calmer, sachant que c'est ce qui agacerait Hermione au plus haut point. Il croisa les bras et prit un air résolu. 

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser seule !  
- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus te voir ! S'écria Hermione.  
- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, j'ai des ordres.  
- Aaaaargh ! 

Hermione leva les bras en l'air, furieuse, fit volte face et claqua la porte de sa chambre à quelques centimètres du nez de Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se souvint des paroles de Ginny : « Leur disputes me manquaient ». 

- A moi aussi... Murmura-t-il. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Il était presque l'heure du dîner quand Hermione se décida à sortir enfin de sa chambre. Elle avait bouder la majeure partie de l'après-midi, hésitant à plusieurs reprises, à se rendre au salon. Finalement elle avait ouvert un livre mais n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se concentrer sur l'histoire. Ron était tout près d'elle et elle détestait cette envie qu'elle avait de le rejoindre. Elle ne devait pas le rejoindre, elle le haïssait. Pourquoi déjà ? 

« Parce que nous sommes incapables de rester plus d'une minute ensemble sans nous chamailler. » Pensa-t-elle. 

Oui c'était ça. 

« Et puis parce que tu lui en veux terriblement. » 

Bien sûr. 

Trois ans plus tôt, les disputes quotidiennes, ciment de leur relation, avaient virées, sans trop savoir comment, au cauchemar. Et Ron avait choisit la solution de facilité : il était partit. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête.  
Ca lui ressemblait si peu qu'Hermione n'y avait pas vraiment cru tout de suite. Bien sûr, c'est elle qui lui avait dit de s'en aller mais elle avait regretté ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles s'étaient échappées de sa bouche. Pourtant ce jour-là, Ron, furieux comme il l'avait rarement été, était bel et bien partit en claquant la porte. Et aujourd'hui, il était de retour. 

Pourquoi cette simple idée qu'il se trouve là, à quelques mètres d'elle, suffisait à lui donner l'impression que des papillons batifolaient dans son estomac ?  
Hermione soupira longuement, se surpris à examiner son reflet dans le miroir pour voir si elle n'était pas trop décoiffée, puis se décida à sortir de sa chambre. De toutes façons, ils devraient bientôt se rendre au square Grimmaud. 

La voix étouffée de Ron se fit entendre du salon. Elle l'aperçut à genoux, la tête plongée dans la cheminée, apparemment en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. Curieuse, elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de porte pour écouter. 

- C'est la dernière fois que je communique par ce moyen parce qu'ensuite je devrais ôter cette cheminée du réseau pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. 

Hermione n'entendait pas à qui s'adressait Ron. En réponse, elle ne perçut qu'une voix féminine sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. 

- Non, pas ce soir, je suis en mission, ça peut être dangereux de se voir. Même si j'aurais aimé...Si tu savais comme ça me manque... 

Hermione fronça les sourcils et inconsciemment serra des poings. La poignée, qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main, couina de douleur et le bruit alerta Ron qui se releva brusquement, ne manquant pas au passage, de se cogner la tête contre le manteau de la cheminée. 

-Aïe ! Bon sens, Hermione, tu m'as fais peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! Dit-il en se frottant le crâne.  
- Mais bien sûr Ronald, tu as raison ! Que je puisse me rendre jusque dans mon propre salon n'est pas du tout prévisible...Bravo Môssieur l'Auror !  
- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Miss Granger consentirait à sortir de sa chambre et daignerait se joindre au pauvre petit sorcier que je suis. C'est trop d'honneur ! Répliqua le rouquin en faisant mine de se prosterner devant la jeune femme. 

Elle renifla, vexée. 

- Il est l'heure d'aller chez Harry. Lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Nous allons transplanner étant donner que tu as fermer l'accès par la cheminée...Enfin...Si j'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit à la personne avec qui tu communiquais...  
- Tu as bien entendu. 

Hermione se retint à grand peine de lui demander quelle était cette personne et Ron, sentant sa curiosité piquée au vif fit exprès de n'y faire aucune allusion. Tout deux sortirent de l'appartement et une fois dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait personne avant de disparaître dans un « ploc » sonore. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

Si il n'avait pas été certain de l'adresse de l'ancienne demeure des Black, Ron aurait pensé qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit tant le 12 square Grimmaud avait changé.  
Harry avait tenu à conserver cette maison, unique héritage de son parrain Sirius mais sa volonté d'oublier les mauvais souvenirs du passé et le bon goût de Ginny avaient suffit à faire de cette maison austère vouée au culte de la magie noire, un foyer accueillant et chaleureux. 

Sa sœur lui sauta de nouveau au cou lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, heureuse de pouvoir « embêter son grand frère comme au bon vieux temps » puis Ron embrassa sa mère qui l'attendait, souriante dans le salon. Trop heureuse du retour de son fils, elle avait tenue à être présente ce soir.  
Hermione salua à son tour Mme Weasley puis demanda : 

- Mr Weasley n'est pas là ce soir ?  
- Non, il avait...Beaucoup trop de travail pour se joindre à nous. Mais il vous embrasse tous. De toute façon, Ron, il va de soi que je vais organiser un repas pour fêter ton retour. Je parie que tu n'es pas encore aller saluer tes frères.  
- M'man je suis arrivé hier soir et j'ai commencé mon travail ce matin. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps...  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr...  
- Et pour le dîner et bien ça attendra la fin de ma mission, je n'ai pas le droit de quitter Hermione d'une semelle.  
- Pour ma plus grande joie ! Répliqua l'intéressée dans un murmure qui n'échappa pas à Ginny qui pouffa de rire.  
- Et si on mangeait ? Proposa Harry. Je dois vous parler du plan que nous avons adopté pour ta sécurité, Hermione... 

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine et tandis que Ginny y déposait un grand saladier et faisait le service, Harry commença ses explications. 

- Voilà. Nous pensons avant tout que l'essentiel est qu'Hermione ne se fasse pas remarquer. Personne ne sait pour l'instant qui a traduit ce parchemin et il ne faut pas que les mangemors le découvrent.   
- Viktor avait donné une excellent solution la semaine dernière...Remarqua Molly. 

Ron tiqua lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici, celui-là ? Bougonna-t-il.  
- Il était en Angleterre pour un match et il est venu nous voir ici-même. Ginny avait fait un excellent repas et si tu veux tout savoir, nous avons passé une très bonne soirée ! Lança Hermione. 

Ron lui répondit par une grimace et tout deux recommencèrent à bouder. Harry soupira. 

- Si vous pouviez faire un effort juste le temps que je vous explique tout...  
- Bon très bien quelle était l'idée de ce grand penseur ? Demanda Ron, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Hermione plissait les yeux d'un air menaçant.  
- Il voulait se faire passer pour le petit ami d'Hermione car... 

Une toux violente interrompit le discours d'Harry tandis que Ron prenait peu à peu une jolie teinte violette. Il avait visiblement avalé son morceau de saucisse de travers. Ginny lui tapota le dos et le rouquin pu enfin reprendre son souffle. Il remercia sa soeur par un léger sourire puis leva un regard si orageux sur Harry que celui-ci hésita un peu à reprendre la parole. 

- Je...Euh...Je disais donc...Que Viktor voulait se faire passer pour son fiancé. Ainsi personne n'aurait trouvé suspect qu'elle soit sans arrêt avec lui et il aurait pu la protéger au cas où des mangemorts découvriraient son identité. Nous pensions même organiser un faux mariage. Les journaux en auraient parlé et ça aurait détourné l'attention des mangemorts : une jeune femme qui s'expose ainsi n'a rien à cacher. Ils auraient cherché ailleurs...Et puis c'aurait été crédible puisque la relation entre Hermione et Viktor avait déjà été médiatisée l'année du tournoi des trois sorciers... 

- C'est n'importe quoi ! 

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent de nouveau vers Ron. 

- Tout le monde sait que Vicky et Hermione ne se sont pas vus depuis des années...  
- Viktor. Dit Hermione.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il s'appelle Viktor, pas Vicky.  
- Oui, bon, on s'en fiche ! S'agaça Ron. Ca fait des année qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, à part pour quelques « très bonnes soirées. » 

Ron prononça ces derniers mots en imitant la voix d'Hermione avant de reprendre d'un ton normal : 

- Ils ne correspondent que par courrier ! Tout le monde peut le vérifier, il suffit d'ouvrir le journal à la page des sports pour voir Krum en compétition à l'autre bout du monde ! Personne ne croira à une relation sérieuse...  
- On ne s'en fiche pas Ronald, il s'appelle Viktor ! Insista Hermione, le ton de sa voix se faisant un peu plus dur. 

Ron soupira et se tourna vers elle. 

- Et sinon tu le surnommeras comment quand tu l'auras épouser ? Mon gros canard boiteux ? 

Harry et Ginny pouffèrent de rire tandis que les phalanges des poings serrés qu'Hermione avaient posés sur la table blanchissaient de manière inquiétante. 

- Alors là, Ronald tu...  
- Bien pour en revenir au sujet principal, interrompit Harry d'un ton sec, je crois que Ron a raison. Cette histoire ne serait pas vraiment crédible. Viktor est beaucoup trop célèbre. Si lui et Hermione se fréquentaient, les journaux en auraient parlés depuis longtemps. Et puis il est bien trop occupé avec son équipe de Quiddich pour être à ses côtés le plus souvent possible.   
- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai répondu la semaine dernière lorsqu'il me l'a proposer. Juste avant d'ajouter que de toute manière, je n'avais besoin de personne pour assurer ma sécurité.  
- Sauf que le Magenmagot en a décidé autrement...Remarqua Ginny.  
- J'en connais un qui doit avoir le balai de travers...Lança Ron d'un ton innocent qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.  
- Si j'avais su avec qui on m'obligerait à passer mes journées, crois-moi, j'y aurais réfléchit à deux fois avant de refuser son offre ! C'était très généreux de la part de Viktor de prendre des risques pour moi !  
- Généreux ? Mon œil ! Comme si ce n'était pas intéressé tout ça !..  
- BREF ! Coupa Harry. J'ai discuté avec Kingsley de la stratégie à mettre en œuvre pour assurer ta protection, Hermione et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'un auror ne peut décemment pas rester à tes côtés vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre sans raison. Tu vas te faire remarquer. Nous en avons donc conclus que le mieux serait d'adapter le plan de Viktor à Ron. 

Le rouquin buvait un verre d'eau lorsqu'il sentit tout les visages se tourner vers lui. Il leva la tête et mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que tout ces regards éloquents suggéraient. 

-Quoi ? M...Moi ? S'affola-t-il soudainement.  
- Toi et Hermione êtes très proches, non ? Vous passiez vos journées ensemble au temps de Poudlard! Dit Molly.  
- Oui mais non ! Non ! On est séparés depuis trois ans ! Et puis on est sans arrêt en train de se disputer ! Tout le monde sait ça !  
- Tout le monde sait aussi que vous vous êtes toujours disputés, ça ne choque plus personne. Remarqua Harry.  
- Et puis ton départ peut être dû uniquement à ta mutation. Les gens ne sont pas censés savoir que vous vous étiez séparés. A présent tu es revenu, c'est le moment de vous mariez, tout le monde trouvera cela logique ! Dit Ginny.  
- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout...Fit Hermione, vexée. Si je comprends bien, non seulement je vais devoir supporter Ron à longueur de journée mais en plus je vais devoir faire semblant d'apprécier ça ?  
- C'est uniquement jusqu'au procès, ce ne sera pas long...Insista Harry.  
- Mais elle me tape sur les nerfs ! S'écria Ron désespéré.  
- Et vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Demanda Mme Weasley, une pointe de malice dans la voix, qui aime bien châtie bien ! donc c'est décidé, vous allez vous fréquenter et faire des projets de mariage ! Ca va être fantastique et puis ça sécurisera Hermione au moins pour quelques temps !  
- Mais...Mais...balbutia Ron que personne ne semblait plus vouloir écouter. 

Hermione se tourna vers lui, amusée. 

- Dis-moi quand on sera marié, est-ce que je pourrais te surnommer mon petit rouquin-crétin ? 

Cette fois-ci Harry et Ginny éclatèrent littéralement de rire devant l'air dépité de Ron et l'expression de triomphe d'Hermione, très contente d'avoir eu le dernier mot.. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de « mission ». Merci à MARIE, LNA chan, Mimi 1911402, Lexa, Kenza, Virg 05, tulipe20, mina2 et mme.Grint pour toutes vos reviews pleines d'enthousiasmes, en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**

**Bisous tout le monde**

-Bon, tu as bien compris ? On fait quelques pas dans le Ministère en étant le plus souriant possible et on marche jusqu'aux ascenseurs en nous tenant la main. Rappela Ron en pénétrant dans la cabine téléphonique qui permettait l'accès au Ministère de la Magie.  
- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois faire tout ça ? Demanda Hermione d'un air agacé.  
- Pour éviter de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Répondit le rouquin sur le ton de la conversation. Ensuite, lorsque tu descendras de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ton département, nous nous saluerons en nous embrassant et puis je me rendrai au quartier des aurors.  
- Sur la joue, le baiser Weasley. Et je te préviens que si tu essaies d'abuser de la situation je...

Ron ricana. 

- Comme si j'avais envie de t'embrasser ailleurs ! A treize heures je viendrai te chercher et nous rejoindrons Ginny à la boutique de mariage où tu feras semblant de te plonger dans tout un tas de préparatifs.  
- Minute ! Le futur marié n'est pas censé voir la robe avant la cérémonie... Si nous voulons être crédibles il ne faut pas que tu viennes.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer Granger, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle ! Répliqua Ron. Je resterai dehors mais je ne m'éloignerai pas. Il y a une boutique de quidditch juste à côté, je regarderai la vitrine. 

- Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable journée. Dit la voix d'hôtesse de la cabine tandis qu'Hermione poussait la porte. 

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'imposant hall où, à cette heure matinale, un tas de sorciers arrivaient pour travailler. Ron saisit la main d'Hermione et ils se rendaient aux ascenseurs quand une voix appela la jeune femme. 

- Salut Hermione ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? 

C'était Paula White, une collègue d'Hermione. Brune et assez petite, elle avait des yeux noirs pétillants de malice. Ceux-ci se posèrent sur Ron et une expression gourmande apparut sur son visage. 

- Par Merlin, qui est ce canon ? 

Paula avait l'habitude d'être plutôt directe et Hermione ne se choqua pas le moins du monde de son ton admiratif. Jetant un regard à Ron elle s'aperçut, à la couleur de ses oreilles, que le compliment lui avait plu et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Elle fit mine de se retourner, cherchant quelqu'un avant de s'exclamer : 

- Oh, pardon ! Je n'avais pas compris que tu parlais de Ron ! 

Le rouquin qui se sentait assez fier des yeux pleins de convoitise avec lesquels le regardaient Paula eu la sensation d'une douche froide à l'entente de ces mots. Hermione était une sorcière dans tout les sens du terme ! Il l'entendit continuer : 

- C'est mon fiancé, Ronald. Il est auror et il rentre tout juste des Etats-Unis.  
- Salut ! Lança Ron en gratifiant la jeune brune d'un sourire charmeur.  
- Bonjour ! J'ignorais que le Ministère recrutait les aurors chez les anciens modèles de Mme Guipure ! Fit-elle, d'un ton appréciateur. Tu as beaucoup de chance, Hermione ! A toute à l'heure ! 

Elle les salua d'un signe de la main et s'éloigna d'eux. Ron et Hermione reprirent leur marche jusqu'aux ascenseurs. 

- Ote ce sourire stupide de ton visage...Murmura Hermione pour que personne ne l'entende.  
- Tu as entendu ça ? Demanda Ron sur le même ton. Elle trouve que je ressemble à un mannequin de Mme Guipure.  
- Elle a dit « ancien modèle ». Si on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment ! railla la jeune femme.  
- Très drôle ! Tu sais quoi ? Quand cette mascarade aura prit fin, j'aimerais assez la revoir pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là...  
- A ta place je me méfierais...L'avertit Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Paula est une collègue adorable mais elle a une attitude...Comment dire ? Assez peu recommandable avec les hommes.  
- Hermione, tu as beau avoir lu des centaines de bouquins, la psychologie masculine reste pour toi un grand mystère ! Soupira Ron.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Que me dire qu'une femme a une attitude « peu recommandable » avec les hommes ne va pas vraiment me décourager à flirter avec elle, au contraire !  
- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que la psychologie des hommes, et la tienne en particulier, se trouvait ailleurs que dans leur tête ! S'exclama Hermione en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. 

De nombreux sorciers se pressèrent dans la cabine avec eux et les deux jeunes gens durent reprendre leur rôles d'amoureux. 

- Je viens te chercher après le déjeuner mon chocogrenouille? Demanda Ron, d'une voix forte. 

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes avec un air ahuri sur le visage. « mon chocogrenouille » ? Il n'avait pas trouver plus ridicule comme surnom ? Le sourire amusé du sorcier lui fit comprendre que Ron avait décidé de ne pas en rater une ! Elle se fit la promesse de le tuer dès qu'elle le pourrait avant de répondre, sur le même ton enjoué : 

- D'accord ma carotte adorée, travaille bien ! 

Elle afficha son plus beau sourire assortit d'un regard langoureux digne de Lavande Brown.  
La guerre était déclarée... 

Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent sur le Département des Mystères, Ron la retint par le bras pour l'embrasser. Hermione tendit la joue mais c'est sur ses lèvres que le jeune sorcier déposa un baiser et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, les portes de la cabine s'étaient déjà refermées. 

Furieuse et refusant de penser au trouble qui l'envahissait, elle maudit Ron jusqu'à la 36ème génération avant de se décider à se diriger jusqu'à son bureau. 

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Paula et toutes deux se mirent au travail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A treize heures, Hermione avala un sandwich et reprit l'ascenseur pour retrouver Ron à l'atrium. Ses pensées encore plongées dans le travail de la matinée, elle sursauta quand les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent et qu'une voix s'écria : 

- Bonjour mon cœur ! 

Un grand sourire fendait le visage du rouquin qui lui avait presque sauté dessus. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le hall. 

- Tu m'a fichu une de ces trouilles ! Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire maintenant quand tu m'a dis que tu ne me lâcherais pas d'une semelle !  
- Et encore ! Répliqua Ron, je t'ai laissé prendre l'ascenseur toute seule ! 

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et ils sortirent du Ministère. Ron gardait une expression détendue mais la jeune femme sentit la main qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille se crisper et il accéléra le pas. 

- Allons-y. Je n'aime pas que tu restes trop longtemps dehors... J'ai vu Harry ce matin...Nous pensons qu'il y a un traître au Ministère... J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que nous allons être suivis cet après-midi. Alors c'est le moment de montrer tes talents de comédiennes... 

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle avait beau jouer les dures, cette histoire l'effrayait un peu et apprendre que l'un de ses collègues, une personne qu'elle croisait tout les jours, pourrait être susceptible de la surveiller et même de la tuer la fit frissonner. Toujours collé à sa pseudo compagne, Ron ressentit sa peur. Il s'arrêta et planta son regard dans le sien. 

- Hé ! Ca va aller d'accord ?  
- D'accord. 

Hermione tenta de sourire puis de passer à autre chose mais Ron continuait de l'observer. Elle se sentit soudain gênée par ce regard si pénétrant et baissa les yeux. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle, troublée. 

Ron parut sortir de sa torpeur et reprit une expression moqueuse. 

- Je viens de te le dire, je joue un rôle ! Et tu pourrais m'aider un peu, tu n'es pas très coopérante. 

Hermione se sentit ridicule d'avoir cru un instant que le rouquin avait prit plaisir à la regarder ainsi. Autrefois, elle avait tellement aimé sentir ses yeux se poser sur elle... Elle reprit sa marche en direction de la boutique de mariage, accélérant le rythme pour que Ron ne voit pas ses joues rougirent. Le jeune homme la laissa prendre quelques pas d'avance avant de la suivre en soufflant. Il l'avait échappé belle, Hermione avait faillit découvrir qu'il s'était perdu, l'espace de quelques secondes, dans ses yeux chocolats. Elle avait eu l'air si apeuré, si fragile tout à coup, qu'une brèche avait fendillé le cœur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à cicatriser quelques années auparavant. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était assis sur ce banc depuis presque deux heures. Les premières minutes s'étaient égrainées assez rapidement : il s'était assuré que personne de suspect ne pénètre dans la boutique à la suite de Ginny et Hermione puis il avait fait mine de s'intéresser à la vitrine du magasin d'à côté, spécialisé dans les articles de quidditch. Enfin il s'était acheté une glace et s'était installé sur ce banc, très bien situé pour surveiller les alentours. Mais une fois la dernière miette de cornet avalée, Ron commença franchement à s'ennuyer. Et à s'impatienter. D'abord, il n'avait pas réussi à repérer d'individu suspect à appréhender et ça le rendait furieux car il savait qu'on devait les suivre et plus ces cinq fous dangereux resteraient dehors, plus Hermione courait un danger. Et puis il connaissait Hermione sur le bout des doigts et ce n'était pas trois ans d'absence qui avait changé les choses : Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à aimer essayer des milliers de robes et autres fanfreluches et il se demandait bien ce qui pouvaient les retenir aussi longtemps dans cette fichue boutique. Exaspéré, il se décida à les rejoindre. Il ouvrit la porte de la boutique en grand et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle. 

Au beau milieu d'un tas de cartons blancs à moitié ouverts, de rubans de soie et d'un amas de tulle, Ginny et Hermione, toutes les deux habillées en mariées, riaient aux éclats. Ron mit de côté la vision de sa petite sœur en future épouse pour plus tard et se focalisa sur Hermione. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe de mousseline, sa poitrine mise en valeur par un joli décolleté, ses bras fins protégés par de longs gants blancs. La jeune sorcière dû sentir son regard car elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et son rire s'arrêta. 

- Magnifique...Murmura Ron. 

Hermione sourit, flattée. 

Ils seraient peut-être restés ainsi un long moment si Ginny ne les avait pas fait redescendre sur terre. 

- Hé Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?  
-Je...Je...Hum...Bredouilla-t-il, se rendant compte que son regard envers Hermione avait été un peu trop insistant, Je voulais savoir si vous en aviez encore pour longtemps parce que ça fait un moment que vous êtes là-dedans alors...  
- Tu voulais qu'on fasse ça sérieusement au cas où on nous surveillerait...Dit Ginny.  
- Et c'était parfait mais là, j'aimerais rentré. 

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête et chacune choisirent une cabine pour se rhabiller. 

Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en osier et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il ne devait pas faire ça, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'Hermione. Et pourtant tout les symptômes étaient là. Il les connaissait bien pour avoir lutter contre eux durant des années avant de les admettre lorsqu'il était à Poudlard : la colère pour dissimuler le désir, le manque puissant qu'elle crée quand elle n'est pas là, le besoin irrépressible de la faire sortir de ses gonds pour que la dispute les plonge dans un monde accessible qu'à eux deux sans que personne d'autre ne puisse s'y glisser et le cœur qui se sert et les oreilles qui rougissent et... 

- Monsieur ? Ca ne va pas ? 

Ron releva la tête. Une jeune vendeuse qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, l'observait, l'air inquiet. 

- Ca va. Répondit-il. Je suis juste...Un peu malade... 

« Malade de replonger dans une telle histoire... »Pensa-t-il en regardant Hermione et sa sœur, prêtes à partir, s'approcher de lui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione avait décidé qu'Harry et Ginny viendraient dîner chez elle ce soir-là. Ron avait fait la remarque que pour que les deux jeunes gens puissent entrer dans l'appartement, il devrait lever les protections qu'il avait mis en place et que c'était du travail mais la brunette avait haussé les épaules. 

- Tu le feras pendant que je préparerai le dîner , ça t'occuperas ! Avait-elle lancé. 

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé, devant l'entrée de l'appartement, s'efforçant à formuler des sortilèges très compliqués entre deux jurons qui, si ils n'étaient pas efficaces pour désarçonner la porte, l'étaient suffisamment pour le soulager. 

Hermione qui se battait contre ses casseroles depuis presque deux heures, fit une grimace en l'entendant hurler puis jurer de manière très vulgaire. Elle quitta la cuisine pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Ron sautillait sur place en se soufflant sur les doigts. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- J'ai voulu lancer un sort et je me suis pris l'éclair sur la main! Ca brûûûle ! 

Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire et lui attrapa le poignet pour regarder. 

- Ca devrait aller...Dit-elle. Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour faire ça ? 

Ron lui jeta un regard noir. 

-J'en sais rien mais la prochaine fois que ça te prends d'inviter quelqu'un, attends de ne plus avoir de mangemorts qui te court après ! Ces protections sont très difficiles à enlever !  
- Oh la la ce n'est pas...Qu'est-ce que ça sent? S'arrêta-t-elle  
- Le brûlé...Ce sont mes doigts qui ont roussis...  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Lança Hermione en courant jusqu'à la cuisine. Oh non ! 

Elle avait laissé la casserole trop longtemps sur le feu et tout avait brûlé. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Ron en observant l'amas de nourriture agglomérée.  
- Des côtes d'agneau...Et des haricots. 

Ron fit la grimace. 

- Tu es sûre ? 

Hermione ne dit rien mais son regard se passait de commentaires. 

- Rassure-moi Mione, tu as fait des progrès en cuisine depuis trois ans n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et toi, c'est bien en sorts de protection que tu as obtenus la moins bonne note à ton examen d'auror ? 

Il y eu un petit silence avant que Ron ne dise : 

Je te propose un truc... Tu t'occupes de lever les protections et moi je fais la cuisine. Evidemment, pas un mot à Harry et Ginny...  
- Marché conclut ! 

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et chacun se mirent au travail. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

- C'était délicieux Hermione, vraiment ! Fit Harry en s'essuyant la bouche.  
- Encore un peu de gâteau ? Proposa la jeune femme.  
- Non merci, je n'en peux plus ! Une miette de plus et j'explose !  
- Et tu connais la recette pour digérer ? Demanda Ginny en passant la main dans les cheveux de Harry. Il faut faire de l'exercice ! 

Elle lui tendit le tas d'assiettes qu'elle venait de débarrasser. 

- Allez hop, au boulot ! La vaisselle vous attend les garçons !  
- Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Je travaille moi en ce moment ! Protesta Ron. Je surveille Hermione !  
- Va donc la surveiller depuis la cuisine ! Répliqua Ginny devant l'expression amusée de ses amis.  
- Allez viens Harry ! Ces filles ne comprennent rien de toutes façon ! la vaisselle, c'est une affaire d'homme ! Plaisanta Ron. 

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier. Harry resta un moment à l'observer, appuyé contre ce gros bloc carré qu'Hermione appelait réfrigérateur. 

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron.  
- Ca à l'air d'aller mieux entre Hermione et toi, non ? Vous avez réussi à vous parler presque normalement ce soir...  
- Oui...Répondit le rouquin d'un ton lointain.  
- Quand vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
- Et toi ? Répliqua Ron. Quand vas-tu te décider à m'annoncer que tu as demandé ma petite sœur en mariage ? 

Harry blêmit. 

- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Elle a fait des essayages de robe cet après-midi. Félicitations vieux !  
- Merci. 

Harry attendit un peu avant de repartir à l'attaque. 

- Tout ça n'explique pas ce que TOI tu as... 

Ron soupira. 

- Je voudrais changer de mission. 

Le brun fronça les sourcils. 

- Bah, pourquoi ? Puisque ça va mieux entre vous...

- Parce que je...Parce que c'est Hermione, Harry ! Et que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir jusqu'au bout !  
- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? 

La vaisselle s'entrechoqua dans l'évier tandis que Ron lui jetait un sort pour qu'elle se lave seule. Il ne voulait pas répondre à la question d'Harry. 

- Tu est en train de retomber amoureux c'est ça ? Demanda ce dernier. 

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux. 

- La question est plutôt : est-ce que j'ai cessé de l'aimer un jour ? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

- Tu es dure avec les garçons ! Rit Hermione en regardant Harry et Ron se diriger vers la cuisine.  
- Je voulais les éloigner un peu pour te parler de ça... 

Ginny pointa le doigt en direction de l'annulaire d'Hermione. Elle portait une bague qui paraissait assez ancienne. Un anneau d'or surmonté de trois petits rubis. 

- Oh ça...C'est une bague de fiançailles. C'est Ron qui me l'a donné. Il dit que ça fera plus crédible...  
- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle bague, Hermione. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des années. C'est le plus jeune des garçons de la famille qui en hérite et l'offre à sa fiancée. Ron tient beaucoup à ce bijou. Quand vous étiez encore ensemble, il m'avait confié qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre femme que toi pour le porter un jour. 

Hermione baissa la tête et rougit furieusement. 

- Les choses changent Ginny. Ton frère ne m'a jamais demandé en mariage et à présent, je porte cette bague juste pour faire illusion...  
- N'en sois pas si sûre...Murmura la rouquine. 

Hermione se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon , pensive. Dans un coin près de la cheminée, Ron avait déposé un petit sac de voyage d'où dépassait un tas de vêtements roulés en boule, une boîte de bonbons et un livre. Ce dernier lui attira l'œil. D'abord parce que c'était un livre et puis parce qu'il se trouvait dans un sac appartenant à Ron ce qui était plutôt étrange, ses lectures s'arrêtant la plupart du temps au quidditch magazine. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et Ginny s'approcha. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée. 

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas un livre mais un album photo. Sur la couverture, un simple mot était écrit : Emily.  
Avant que Ginny n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione l'avait déjà ouvert. 

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la photographie qui s'étalait devant elle. Une jeune femme la regardait. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et elle souriait. Elle était vraiment très jolie. 

- N'en sois pas si sûre, hein ? Répéta Hermione, un goût amer envahissant peu à peu sa bouche. Tu crois que c'est elle, Emily ?  
- Je crois surtout que Ron et toi devriez avoir une conversation...Répondit Ginny en prenant l'album des mains d'Hermione et le rangeant dans le sac. 


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Le quatrième chapitre est arrivé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…Bisous !

Réponse aux reviews :

Rebecca Black : J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, bisous et merci !

Sostomate9 : J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre. Merci pour ton avis et bonne lecture pour la suite !

Tulipe 20 : Merci ! Cette histoire est terminée donc je n'aurais pas trop de mal à vous publier la suite…A bientôt !

Lexa : C'est là toute la question : qui est Emily ? Tu verras bien ! Hihihi ! Quoi, moi sadique ? Meuh non !

Inessé : Alors là, franchement ça fait super plaisir ! Tu devrais laisser des reviews parce que ça motive vraiment à continuer à écrire. En tout cas je suis contente que tu accroches autant sur mes histoires, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Bisous !

Mina2 : Merci pour ces compliments ! Ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire sera publier en entier sans problème, pleins de gros bisous !

Shaniali : j'adore quand on me dit que mes histoires sont bien écrites, ça me touche toujours beaucoup donc merci ! Bisous !

Après un dernier salut, Hermione referma la porte sur Harry et Ginny. La tête appuyée contre, elle rassembla son courage pour se décider à retourner au salon où se trouvait Ron. Etrangement, l'idée de se retrouver seule ce soir avec lui pesait lourdement sur son cœur. Peut-être était-ce dû à la découverte de cet album photo ? Hermione secoua la tête. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vu Ron depuis trois ans, il avait sûrement dû rencontrer quelqu'un…Pourquoi cette constatation lui faisait autant mal ?  
Elle soupira connaissant parfaitement la réponse. 

«Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement le nez collé à cette porte » Pensa-t-elle avant de se retourner. 

Elle se retrouva face à Ron qu'elle n'avait pas entendu s'approcher et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, la tension entre eux devenant presque palpable. C'est Ron qui se reprit le premier. Il toussota : 

- Je…Hum…Je vais remettre les protections en place…  
- D'accord.  
- Il faudrait que tu… 

Ron fit un geste montrant qu'elle devait s'éloigner de la porte et Hermione s'effaça brusquement, comme si cette dernière l'avait brûlé. 

- Bien sûr…Excuse-moi… 

Elle s'enfuit jusqu'au salon, se giflant mentalement de son comportement ridicule. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la présence de Ron la troublait vraiment. Dans le besoin irrépressible de se donner une contenance, elle s'efforça de remettre les coussins du canapé en place ce qui était parfaitement inutile étant donné que Ron les dérangerait bientôt quand il se coucherait. Mais elle était incapable de rester immobile et n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller dans sa chambre tout de suite. 

Ron la rejoignit au bout d'un moment et lui adressa un sourire gêné. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Hermione l'attirait comme un aimant, c'en était suffoquant. A présent la jeune femme le regardait, en triturant la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui offrir ce bijou ? Il avait toujours imaginé qu'elle le porterait un jour et de la voir avec ravivait de vieux souvenirs de bonheur, du temps où il faisait des projets avec elle. Du temps où il n'y avait qu'elle. 

Il se frotta les yeux, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, s'installa sur le canapé et dit d'une voix enjouée : 

- Ni vu ni connu ! Harry et Ginny sont à présent persuadés que tu es une grande cuisinière ! 

Hermione sourit. Le rouquin avait l'art et la manière de faire retomber la tension. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et vint s'asseoir auprès de lui. 

- Mais je suis une grande cuisinière ! Annonça-t-elle. Je sais faire pleins de trucs !  
- Ah oui ? Et quel genre de trucs ?  
- Des trucs bons !  
- Formidable !  
- Je t'assure !  
- Je te crois…  
- Non tu ne me crois pas !  
- C'est vrai, je ne te crois pas…J'ai le souvenir d'un pudding très très sec et d'un pauvre poulet carbonisé qui…  
- Rhooo ! S'écria Hermione faussement choquée. Alors là Ronald Weasley tu exagères ! J'ai eu… quelques petits incidents de parcours… Mais dans le fond, je me débrouille très bien.  
- Je n'en doute pas. 

Ils se sourirent puis Ron se lança : 

- Je crois que nous devrions discuter…Murmura-t-il. 

Hermione baissa les yeux. 

- Est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi nous avons rompus ? 

Elle soupira. 

- Je ne sais plus vraiment…Nos rapports se sont dégradés et nous n'arrivions plus à nous supporter…Les disputes étaient trop violentes…Un jour, je t'ai demandé de partir, tu as pris ta valise et je ne t'ai plus revu…  
- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…Pas comme ça… 

Hermione se cacha les yeux, poussant un énorme soupir. 

- Ron, je t'en prie, pas maintenant !  
- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter…  
- Et bien moi si ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal avec tout ces non-dits qui nous tournent autour…  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
- De toi, de moi, de notre attitude l'un envers l'autre à toujours se chercher des noises…De nous Mione. 

Ron lui releva doucement la tête pour l'obliger à le regarder avant d'ajouter : 

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous…  
- Avant c'est moi qui voulait toujours discuter et toi qui refusait. Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.  
- Hermione…J'aimerais vraiment savoir. Insista le rouquin. 

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes silencieuse, pensive. 

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…Dit-elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me fait très peur et que je ne veux plus souffrir…  
- Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait du mal…  
- Je crois qu'on s'en ait fait tout les deux, Ron. 

Il la regarda comme il ne l'avait pas regarder depuis longtemps. Hermione se sentit belle et désirée dans ses yeux. Une vague de frissons la parcourut mais le nom d'Emily lui traversa l'esprit et elle se leva brusquement. 

- Je vais me coucher, nous devons nous lever tôt demain. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione était penchée au-dessus d'un alambic, s'efforçant d'y verser très délicatement quelques gouttes d'une potion de couleur mauve dans un liquide bleu. L'opération était délicate et concentrée, elle n'entendit pas Ron arriver juste derrière elle. 

- Bonjour mon amour ! S'écria-t-il, jouant son rôle d'amoureux transi à la perfection. 

Hermione sursauta, la potion mauve se renversa aux trois quarts et d'énormes bulles apparurent dans le liquide bleu qui se teinta en un marron inquiétant. 

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! 

Hermione dégaina sa baguette et prononça un evanesco. Toutes traces de liquide disparut et elle se retourna vers Ron, la mine sévère. 

- Par Merlin Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Tout va bien Hermione ? Oh bonjour Ron !  
- Salut Paula !  
- Vous êtes passé nous faire un petit bonjour ? 

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. 

- Exactement ! Et puis je voulais connaître l'endroit où ma chérie travaille. 

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et fit mine de l'embrasser au creux de l'oreille. Il en profita pour lui murmurer. 

- L'espion fait partie de ton service… 

Hermione tresssaillit mais ne laissa rien paraître tandis que Paula reprenait : 

- Je suis venue parce que je t'ai entendu crier…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, j'ai juste…Raté une préparation…  
- Et bien, ça ne te réussi pas d'être amoureuse ! Fit Paula avec un clin d'œil. 

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte comme elle l'avait trouvée, et Hermione se retourna vivement vers Ron. 

- Tu viens de mettre quinze jours de travail en l'air !  
- Désolé, je voulais me faire remarquer par tes collègues…  
- Et bien c'est réussi ! Comment as-tu fait pour trouver mon bureau ?Le département des Mystères est un véritable labyrinthe et puis normalement, seuls les cadres ont le droit d'y circuler librement.  
- C'est pourquoi j'ai une autorisation de mon chef ! Mr Potter, tu connais ? Un type très sympa ! Et pour trouver ton bureau et bien, figure-toi que j'ai ouvert pas mal de portes…Je suis d'ailleurs tombé sur une salle remplie de cerveaux dont je me serais bien passé de revoir. 

Ron eu une sorte de frisson de dégoût à l'évocation de cette pièce ; 

- J'ai demandé à un bon nombre de tes collègues et finalement, me voilà !  
- Formidable, Ron. Mais là, tu vois, j'ai du travail.  
- Et tu crois que je fais quoi moi ? 

Le rouquin se tut une seconde et se retourna pour voir si il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. 

- Je devais te prévenir. Notre enquête se précise, l'espion du Ministère ferait partie de ton service. Il faut absolument que tu redoubles de vigilance. Ne fais confiance à personne, Hermione.  
- C'est impossible qu'il y ait un traître ici je connais tout le monde depuis si longtemps. 

Ron secoua la tête. 

- Ca ne veut rien dire ! Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, des tas de mangemorts ont pris des couvertures et n'attendent qu'un signe pour se révéler. S'il te plaît Mione, tu dois me promettre que tu feras attention… 

Il plongea son regard inquiet dans celui d'Hermione et elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. 

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides…Chuchota-t-il. Je dois enquêter ici mais personne ne doit le savoir.  
- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?  
- Tu pourrais me présenter à tes collègues…Je leur poserais des questions, mine de rien…  
- Impossible Ron. Tu oublies qu'on nous surnommes les langues de plomb, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et puis chacun travaille sur des projets ultra secrets ici alors ils n'apprécieront pas que tu t'introduises dans leur bureau juste pour faire la conversation !  
- Très bien alors nous allons utiliser les grands moyens. Suis-moi ! 

Ron attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.  
- De l'espionnage…Comme je l'aime ! Tu te souviens des oreilles à rallonge ? Il existe la même chose en sortilège. Il suffit de pointer sa baguette sur la porte et tu entends ce qu'il se dit si tu restes à proximité. A qui appartient ce bureau? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.  
- A Matt Wellis. Mais je peux savoir comment tu veux jeter un sort sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Tu veux te coller au mur et passer inaperçu? Tu ne crois pas que... 

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ron venait de littéralement la plaquer contre le mur, l'embrassant fougueusement. Toutes pensées cohérentes s'enfuirent de son esprit ne se focalisant que sur ce baiser dont elle rêvait depuis le retour du rouquin même si elle aurait préféré essuyé trois doloris plutôt que de l'admettre.  
Il la lâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapée et recommença à marcher dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était. 

- Bien. Il est seul dans son bureau pour l'instant et travaille en silence. Rien à signaler…Hermione ? 

Ron se retourna, se rendant compte que la sorcière ne l'avait pas suivit et revint sur ses pas. Elle était toujours appuyée contre le mur. Il sourit, amusé. 

- Hermione ?  
- ...  
- Hermione, on peut y aller, j'ai finis d'examiner ce bureau... 

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle vrilla ses yeux à ceux de Ron et le souffle du rouquin s'accéléra subitement. Il toussota. Il connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir vu des dizaines de fois quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais il n'osait pas comprendre… Comment était-elle capable de faire ça ? Lui qui était si sûr de lui quelques secondes auparavant se sentait à présent complètement désarçonné. Presque…Intimidé. 

- Euh…Mione ? 

Sans mot dire et le fixant toujours, elle lui attrapa la main et l'attira dans son bureau ne manquant pas de fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette.  
Ron déglutit. 

- Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Tais-toi ou je vais changer d'avis… 

Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce fut au tour de Ron de se retrouver plaqué au mur. Leur langues se trouvèrent et se mêlèrent dans une danse incroyable. Le baiser et les gestes qui l'accompagnaient étaient fébriles comme si ils voulaient rattraper trois ans de privations. Les mains d'Hermione se faufilèrent le long du torse de Ron, arrachant déjà les premiers boutons de sa chemise et c'est à cet instant précis au moment même où Ron décidait d'arrêter de réfléchir, qu'Harry déboula dans le bureau. 

- Ron ! Ta mère est ici ! Il y a un problème avec Emily ! 

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait vu la silhouette d'Harry apparaître dans son bureau et elle avait sentit les lèvres de Ron se détacher des siennes. Elle l'avait vu blêmir et sortir de la pièce avec Harry en courant, et elle les avait suivit , parce que c'est ainsi que le trio fonctionnait depuis toujours. Elle avait vu Molly, en pleurs, se confondre en excuses et Ron disparaître dans la fumée verte de la poudre de cheminette en s'écriant « Ste Mangouste » d'une voix un peu tremblante. Là encore, elle avait suivit.

A l'hôpital, Mr Weasley accueillit son fils en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ginny s'occupe d'elle, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal…  
- Où est-elle ?  
- Dans la salle d'examen numéro 3. Mais ça va…Elle a fait une grosse chute mais elle est robuste, elle s'en remettra.

Ron hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans la pièce indiquée par son père.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Emily était blessée ? Pourquoi les Weasley en parlaient-ils comme si ils la connaissaient ? Qu'est- ce que cette femme pouvait bien faire au Terrier avec Molly ?Qui était-elle pour que Ron soit si inquiet ?

Les questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête d'Hermione à tel point qu'elle fut saisit d'un vertige. Elle se tourna vers Harry, pensant le trouver dans le même état d'incompréhension mais il baissa la tête, refusant de croiser son regard. Il savait.

Tout le monde savait, sauf elle. Mais tout le monde savait quoi au juste ?

Hermione se dirigea jusqu'à la salle où avait disparut Ron quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle sentit la main d'Harry sur son bras qui tentait de la retenir mais elle se débattit. Elle voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toutes. Tremblante, elle poussa la porte.

Ron était penché au-dessus du lit, sa main caressant le visage d'Emily, une petite fille d'environ dix-huit mois. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vois que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant, c'est cool ! voici le chapitre révélation-mais-pas-trop. Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais tout vous dire tout de suite si ? **

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Rebecca-Black et tulipe 20 : Réponse dans ce chapitre…Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire…**

**Lexa : Contente que ça te plaise ! Ah bon ? Tu me tues vraiment si je ne les remets pas ensemble ? Non parce que…C'est possible que…Aïe !Lâche cette baguette magique tout de suite ! **

**Alice et mary : Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme ! Lisez vous verrez bien !**

**Shaniali : C'est vrai ? Ah bah là je suis déçue ! Mais bon tu es perspicace, bravo ! Voilà la suite !**

**Inessé : J'adore tes interrogations ! Hihihi ! Lis la suite, tu comprendras certaines choses…**

**Mina2 :Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt, promis !**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione ! Murmura Ron dans un sursaut lorsqu'il l'aperçut. 

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas s'approcher. Elle avait un désagréable pressentiment, comme si le fait d'entrer dans cette pièce allait changer quelque chose. Elle s'avança et observa un moment l'enfant endormi avant d'ouvrir la bouche, posant finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et dont la réponse lui serrait déjà la gorge et le cœur. 

- Qui est cette petite fille, Ronald ? 

Le sorcier garda la tête baissée en direction du bébé, sa main caressant toujours les fines mèches de cheveux...Roux. 

- Elle s'appelle Emily. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers du Terrier tout à l'heure. C'est pour cela qu'elle est ici. Mais Ginny l'a examinée et elle va bien maintenant.  
- Que faisait-elle au Terrier ? Où sont...Ses parents ?  
- Sa mère est morte. Quant'à son père...Et bien... 

Ron eut un soupir presque imperceptible et il sembla à Hermione qu'il baissait encore plus la tête. Elle déglutit, difficilement, la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge prenant de plus en plus de place. 

- Son père.. ? Demanda-t-elle, tremblante, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer.  
- C'est moi, Mione. Emily est ma fille. 

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à cette déclaration. La boule dans sa gorge explosa. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer dans cette salle, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Tout de suite. Elle s'enfuit dans le couloir passant devant Mr et Mme Weasley sans les voir. Harry l'aperçut et décida de la suivre tandis que Ron tentait vainement de la rattraper. 

De l'air. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle traversa le hall d'accueil et prit la première porte de sortie qu'elle trouva. Celle-ci donnait sur une terrasse dominant le jardin de l'hôpital où un tas de patients se promenaient tranquillement. Aussitôt dehors, Hermione se pencha par-dessus la balustrade comme si elle avait le mal de mer. C'était presque ça. Une forte nausée l'envahissait comme si son cœur en miettes ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa poitrine. Ron, suivit de Harry, resté en arrière, la rejoignit bientôt. 

- Hermione, laisse-moi t'expliquer...  
- Laisse-moi tranquille...Murmura-t-elle, très lasse. Je veux juste...Rentrer chez moi à présent.  
- Je vais te ramener, tu ne peux pas sortir seule de l'hôpital.  
- Harry ! Appela la jeune femme d'une voix brisée. 

Le jeune auror s'approcha d'elle. 

- Ramène-moi s'il te plaît.  
- Harry ne connaît pas les sorts anti-intrusions que j'ai mis en place , c'est à moi de te ramener ! Insista Ron dont le cœur se remplissait de désespoir. 

Il sentait Hermione s'éloigner peu à peu de lui... 

- S'il te plaît, Harry ! Supplia Hermione.  
- Nous allons chez moi. Répondit-il. 

La jeune femme hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et rentra dans le bâtiment. 

Ron se lança pour la suivre mais Harry le retint. 

- C'est à moi de la protéger, c'est ma mission, Harry ! Et je...Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! Protesta le rouquin.  
- Laisse-lui un peu de temps. 

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux, en soupirant. 

- Va voir Emily, ca fait des jours qu'elle n'a pas eu son père auprès d'elle, tu lui manques sûrement. Moi, je m'occupe d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes et que vous vous expliquiez d'accord ?  
- D'accord... 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adossée à la fenêtre, Hermione tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Harry l'avait raccompagné jusque chez lui et lui avait préparer une tasse de thé. Ils l'avaient bu en silence. Hermione se sentait profondément trahie et complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas à qui se confier. Ginny, Harry, Mr et Mme Weasley et combien d'autres ? Ils étaient tous au courant sauf elle.  
Harry s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa. 

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Harry ? 

Le jeune homme soupira. Depuis que Ron lui avait appris qu'il avait une fille et qu'il lui avait fait promettre de se taire, Harry savait que ce jour arriverait. Et il savait aussi qu'Hermione allait lui en vouloir. 

- Ce n'était pas à moi de t'en parler. Répondit-il simplement. Ron voulait attendre de voir...Comment les choses allaient évoluer entre vous avant de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit...  
- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?  
- Quelques mois seulement...Quand je lui ai écrit pour lui proposer de prendre ce poste...Ses parents aussi l'ont découvert il y a peu de temps...Tu sais...Quand Ron était aux Etats-Unis, ni sa famille ni moi n'avons vraiment eu de nouvelles régulières. Quand il est revenu, il nous a mis devant le fait accompli... 

Le bruit de la porte précéda l'entrée de Ginny puis de Ron dans la cuisine. La dernière des Weasley se mordit les lèvres à la vue d'Hermione. 

- Je suis désolée...Murmura-t-elle, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.  
- Ca ne sert à rien. Répondit Hermione. 

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry. 

- Je suppose que je dois rentrer chez moi à présent ?  
- Avec tout les sortilèges anti-intrusion et la surveillance de Ron...C'est là que tu seras le plus en sécurité...  
- Génial. Souffla-t-elle en se levant. 

Elle passa devant Ron sans broncher et il la suivit après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry et sa sœur.

Aussitôt arrivés dans l'appartement de la jeune sorcière, Ron passa à l'action.

- Mione... 

Elle secoua la tête. 

- Non Ron, pas ce soir...Je suis trop en colère contre toi pour t'écouter.  
- Mione attends ! 

Elle se retourna et le cœur de Ron se brisa lorsqu'il vit l'expression triste qu'elle avait dans les yeux submergeant la colère qui lui tendait le corps. 

- Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut m'expliquer, Ronald, Hurla-t-elle, déversant à présent sa rancœur. C'était avant que je ne le découvre par inadvertance, avant que ça me tombe dessus de cette façon ! Bon sens est-ce que tu peux imaginer une seule seconde combien ça peut faire mal ? Tout le monde le savait sauf moi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dis !  
- C'est parce que je me fiche totalement de ce que peuvent penser les autres mais ton avis à toi...Compte plus que tout ! 

Ron ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer puis reprit dans un soupir. 

- Je ne voulais pas...J'ignorais que j'allais te revoir de manière aussi brusque...Je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer ça. Je voulais avant tout reconstruire les liens entre nous avant de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit...Et puis ensuite...Il y a ces sentiments que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir pour toi qui me sont tombés dessus et...  
- Ca suffit. Coupa Hermione, sèchement. Tu sais, à présent je me souviens pourquoi nous avons rompus...  
-...Quoi ? 

Ron ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir mais Hermione poursuivit. 

- Tu voulais un enfant et je préférais attendre un peu. Les tensions ont commencées à ce moment-là. 

Ron se rappela cette terrible dispute qu'ils avaient eu quelques années plus tôt à ce sujet. Elle avait raison : il lui en avait voulu de sa réponse et petit à petit leur rapports s'étaient dégradés. 

- Je vois que tu as obtenus ce que tu voulais ! Fit-elle d'une voix glaciale. 

Ron fronça les sourcils. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- A présent que tu l'as ton bébé, tu reviens c'est ça ? Allons voir si Hermione est toujours aussi facile à séduire, ça passera le temps maintenant que la mère de mon enfant a disparue !  
- Hermione...  
- Tout le monde sait que j'ai une fille à part mon ex-fiancée pour qui j'ai « des sentiments qui me tombent dessus dès que je l'aperçois », mais ça n'a aucune importance !  
– Hermione !  
- Je peux bien me moquer d'elle, après tout c'est ce que j'ai toujours...  
- Ca suffit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !  
- Ah je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois dire alors Ronald ? Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de ton attitude ? Et de celle de ceux que je croyais être mes amis ? Personne ne m'a rien dit ! Tu es père Ron ! On est là, à se tourner autour, tu me fais croire que tu es sérieux avec moi mais tu ne me parles même pas de ta fille! Qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour me le dire ?  
- Que tu me pardonnes... 

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie. 

- Et bien c'est réussi. Bravo. 

Elle se tut, submergée par les sanglots et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Le lendemain, samedi matin, l'ambiance n'était guère meilleure. Ron et Hermione avaient tout deux déjeuner dans un silence total, plus lourd de sens que les pires paroles. En milieu de matinée, Ginny frappa à la porte et Ron désactiva les protections pour laisser entrer sa sœur. 

- Salut ! Lança celle-ci à Hermione qui lui jeta un regard noir en guise de réponse.  
- Tu m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit n'est-ce pas ?  
- Evidemment que je t'en veux ! Répliqua la brunette. Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies, je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous.  
- Ce n'était pas mon secret, Hermione, c'était celui de Ron et je ne pouvais pas le trahir.  
- Ron n'est qu'un crétin. 

En temps normal, Ginny aurait sûrement acquiescé et éclaté de rire face à cette remarque. Mais nous n'étions pas en temps normal. Ron qui suivait l'échange du pas de la porte, sentit venir la tempête : La rouquine fronça les sourcils et croisa le bras, signe que la pimentine commençait sérieusement à lui monter au nez... 

- Hé ! Protesta-t-elle. Je te signale que tu parles de mon frère, là !  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors, il est hors de question que tu le traites de cette façon ! 

Hermione faisait à présent face à Ginny, la tête haute. Dans un dernier espoir, Ron tenta de désamorcer le conflit. 

- Euh...Ginny...Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave...  
- Reste en dehors de ça, Ron, ça ne te regarde pas !  
- Bah...Si un peu quand même...  
- Ta sœur t'a dit de rester en dehors de ça ! Lança sèchement Hermione sans quitter Ginny des yeux.  
- Ok...Ok...Je...Vais prendre une douche... 

Le rouquin s'empressa de quitter la cuisine au pas de course : la suite n'allait pas être très belle à voir... 

- Alors comme ça c'est moi qui traite mal ton frère ?Attaqua Hermione. C'est lui qui se moque de moi mais c'est lui que tu défends ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais je te trouve injuste avec lui !  
- Moi, injuste ?  
- Tu ne cesses de pleurer sur ton sort depuis hier soir mais t'es-tu au moins demandé ce que lui ressentait ?  
- Ah ! S'écria Hermione, vexée. Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! C'est quand même lui qui m'a caché quelque-chose, je n'ai rien fait, moi !  
- Et comment voulais-tu qu'il fasse, Hermione ? Toi qui est si intelligente, dis-moi comment il aurait dû t'annoncer cela plus tôt ? Salut ça fait trois ans qu'on ne se parle plus mais à propos j'ai une petite fille que j'élève seul depuis que sa mère est morte ?  
- Je...  
- Es-tu certaine de connaître toute l'histoire ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, comment peux-tu juger aussi facilement ?  
- Mais...  
- Ca fait des jours que Ron n'a pas vu Emily parce qu'il passe ses journées entre l'enquête TE concernant et TA surveillance. Il s'inquiète pour toi parce que quoi qu'il dise, il tient à toi et toi tu fais la tête parce qu'il n'a pas osé t'avouer qu'il était père alors qu'il savait parfaitement que, quel que soit le moment où il te le dirait, tu réagirais exactement de cette manière ? 

Les paroles de Ginny pénétrèrent le cœur d'Hermione et le piquèrent comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Elle savait que la rouquine avait raison, mais sa fierté, piquée au vif, avait besoin d'air et elle aussi, par la même occasion. Elle se précipita donc jusque dans le couloir et sortit en claquant la porte. 

Ginny voulut la suivre mais elle fut stoppée par un mur invisible. Ron avait réenclenché les protections et seuls lui et Hermione pouvaient les traverser sans problème. Elle courut donc jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. 

Une serviette enroulé autour des hanches, Ron se rasait. Il sursauta quand il vit apparaître sa petite sœur. 

- Hé ! Tu pourrais frapper !  
- Hermione est partit ! Lança Ginny sans prêter attention à sa remarque. 

Ron laissa tomber son rasoir dans le lavabo. 

- Quoi ?  
- On s'est disputé et j'ai peut-être été un tout petit peu trop dure avec elle. Murmura-t-elle, penaude.  
- Sans blague... 

Il avait déjà passé un tee-shirt et tentait d'enfiler son pantalon et l'une de ses chaussettes en même temps. 

- Bordel, Ginny ! Tu aurais dû lui dire de rester ici !  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle m'a laissé le choix ?  
- Si je te comprends bien, j'ai le droit de m'en mêler maintenant ! 

Ginny lui répondit en tirant la langue. 

- Fais chier ! Jura Ron en chaussant sa deuxième basket. 

Il perdit dix minutes à prononcer le sort qui permettait de lever les protections et demanda à Ginny de prévenir Harry qu'Hermione se trouvait dehors sans sécurité puis il partit en courant, en n'ayant aucune idée de la direction qu'elle pouvait avoir prise... 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjoooooooooooour !

Une nouvelle fois je commencerai ce petit mot par un énorme MERCIpour tout les encouragements et félicitations que vous me postez dans vos reviews. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez autant lire cette fic que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. J'adore lire vos commentaires, tous plus gentils les uns que les autres et vos « vivement la suite » impatients me montrent que vous êtes réellement intéressés (t'inquiète mina2, tu ne me stresses pô du tout ! ;) ). Sinon, je profite de cette note pour remercier Guimette pour ses commentaires sur « le ragout était beaucoup trop salé ! » Ca m'a bien plut !

Bisous à tout le monde et encore une fois merci !

Si jamais vous avez envie de me laisser un p'tit message pour ce chapitre-ci, surtout vous gênez pas ! ;)

Gros bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture ! Au programme : révélations !

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide en regardant droit devant elle. Elle était contrariée. Pire que ça, elle était furieuse. Carrément furax. Contre Ron. Et contre elle aussi. Ginny avait raison, elle avait été égoïste. Mais c'était si difficile d'admettre qu'il pouvait avoir fait un enfant à une autre...Que celui qu'elle aim...  
Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne devait pas penser ça, alors elle se reprit : C'était si difficile d'admettre que l'un de ses meilleurs amis ait pu lui cacher qu'il avait une fille...Elle sentit un sanglot lui serrer la gorge. 

« Qui crois-tu tromper, Hermione ? »Se demanda-t-elle. 

Bien sûr que le problème n'était pas tout à fait là. Le problème était que Ron ait fait un enfant à une autre qu'elle ! Cette idée lui était tout à fait insupportable. Pire que ça, elle ressentait un profond sentiment de jalousie rien que d'y penser. Elle aurait bien jeter un sort, juste pour se défouler mais elle se trouvait dans un quartier moldu et elle se faisait déjà suffisamment remarquer par son expression furieuse. Muffin. Elle avait besoin de manger un muffin. Aux myrtilles. Et ça irait beaucoup mieux ensuite, elle en était sûre. Elle pénétra dans le premier Starbuck coffee qu'elle trouva et commanda sa pâtisserie. 

Elle allait tout juste sortir de la boutique lorsque la vendeuse la rappela. 

- Vous avez oublier votre monnaie, Miss. 

Hermione fit demi tour pour rejoindre le comptoir. 

Soudain, une énorme détonation retentit suivit presque aussitôt par l'explosion d'un pan de mur du café, à l'endroit même où Hermione se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Le souffle de l'explosion la poussa sur le côté sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Les quelques clients et les passants dans la rue hurlaient de terreur et la vendeuse courait de partout, hystérique. La poussière s'échappant des gravats la fit tousser et lui piqua les yeux. Elle leva la tête et aperçut deux silhouettes encagoulées s'approcher du mur écroulé. Des Mangemorts. Elle chercha à dégainer sa baguette mais deux bras puissants la tirèrent vers l'arrière du comptoir. 

-Ron qu'est-ce que... 

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'obligeant à se taire puis, d'un mouvement rapide, lança un sort par-dessus le comptoir touchant en pleine poitrine l'un des deux mangemorts. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et un éclair vert brisa le miroir juste derrière eux. 

A quatre pattes, Ron se dirigea à l'autre bout du comptoir puis jeta un sort, détournant ainsi l'attention du mangemort d'Hermione. Il régnait un étrange silence à l'intérieur du café qui contrastait avec les cris provenant de dehors. Les clients s'étaient enfuis, la serveuse s'était évanouie et Hermione n'entendait qu'un souffle saccadé qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à identifier comme étant sa propre respiration. D'autres éclairs fusèrent, plus précis. Le comptoir fut soudain réduit en miettes et un sortilège la frôla à la taille. D'un bond, Ron la rejoignit, en continuant lui aussi à jouer de sa baguette. A travers la fumée elle aperçut le mangemort et voulut lui jeter un sort mais il fut plus rapide. Un éclair faillit l'atteindre mais Ron la poussa violemment sur le côté et réussit finalement à stupefixier le second mangemort qui tomba au sol. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence total, comme si chacun reprenait son souffle avant que des cris affolés retentissent à nouveau aux oreilles d'Hermione. Des gens hurlaient qu'il y avait eu un attentat et les sirènes de police retentissaient déjà. Le comité des inventions d'excuse à l'usage des moldus allait avoir du travail... 

- Ca va ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers Hermione. 

Le souffle encore court, elle hocha la tête, silencieuse.  
Sentant qu'il pouvait la laisser, Ron rejoignit un groupe d'aurors qui venait d'apparaître. Trois d'entre eux s'occupèrent des mangemorts tandis que le quatrième, Harry, s'adressa au rouquin. 

- Hermione va bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- Elle est juste choquée...  
- Deux mangemorts hors d'état de nuire, tu as fait du bon travail ! Apprécia Harry.  
- Si j'avais fait du bon travail, je l'aurais empêché de sortir de chez elle ! Grogna Ron.  
- Mr Potter ! Appela un auror. Nous avons une victime.  
- Et merde ! Jeta Ron.  
- Calme toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dit Harry pour rassurer son ami. Puis s'adressant à son collègue, il ajouta : Il faudrait se charger de son identification.  
- Je m'en occupe, Monsieur. Répondit l'auror. 

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le rouquin. 

- Scrimgeour va vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, vous allez devoir me suivre jusqu'au Ministère. 

Ron hocha la tête puis retourna auprès d'Hermione. Elle n'avait toujours pas bouger. Il l'attrapa par le bras. 

- Nous devons transplanner jusqu'au Ministère. 

Sa voix était un peu agressive et Hermione sentait par sa poigne, qu'il était énervé. Mais encore un peu déboussolée par ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne dit rien et se cramponna à lui. Le décor changea aussitôt pour laisser place aux boiseries élégantes des murs de l'atrium. 

Une fois arrivés, Ron se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione. Il semblait furieux. 

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sortir seule ? Hurla-t-il 

Le cri de colère de Ron agit comme un coup de fouet pour Hermione qui sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur. Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras , prête à affronter le rouquin. 

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'étouffais dans cet appartement !  
- Et bien j'espère que tu t'es bien aéré parce que ta petit promenade a coûté la vie à quelqu'un... 

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur mais Ron trop en colère pour s'en apercevoir, continuait de hurler.

- Quand vas-tu comprendre que les mangemorts ne font pas dans la dentelle ! Si ils ont le moindre soupçon ils n'hésitent pas, ils foncent et ils se fichent de savoir combien de victimes innocentes seront pris dans leur sorts !  
- Quelqu'un est mort ? 

Ron stoppa son sermon et devant le ton bouleversé d'Hermione, leva la tête pour la regarder. Ses yeux reflétaient une peur panique mêlée d'effroi. 

- Je...Suis désolée.  
- Tu es désolée ? Bon Dieu Hermione tu es désolée ? Tu n'avais donc pas compris que tu étais en danger ? Tu as été complètement inconsciente ! C'est toi qui aurait pu être tuée ! Putain de merde ! 

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, tentant de se calmer puis se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole mais s'interrompit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. 

Il soupira. Pitié, tout sauf ça ! Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment s'y prendre pour la consoler et puis il était furieux contre elle et il ne voulait pas céder à ces larmes qui lui rappelaient à quel point la furie Granger pouvait être fragile. 

- Je suis stupide ! Souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
- Mais non...  
- Si j'ai été idiote !  
- Arrête ça !  
- Une véritable imbécile !  
- Puisque je te dis que tu n'as pas été stupide ! S'énerva Ron. Tu as juste sous-estimé les risques, c'est tout! 

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et il soupira de nouveau. 

-Allez, viens là ! 

Il l'attira vers lui d'un geste du bras et elle enfouie son visage tout contre son torse. Ce simple contact le fit frissonner. Il avait oublier combien la tête d'Hermione épousait parfaitement le creux de son épaule. Instinctivement, sa main remonta jusqu'à la chevelure de la jeune femme tandis que son nez se perdait dans les boucles brunes. Elle sentait la vanille. 

Le bruit d'un transplannage tout près d'eux le ramena à la réalité. 

- Harry ! Fit Hermione, heureuse de voir son ami.  
- Scrimgeour veut te voir. Autant te prévenir, il n'est pas de très bonne humeur !  
- Ca va, je vais m'en sortir...Murmura-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. 

Ron et Harry la regardèrent se diriger vers les ascenseurs. 

- Bravo ! Je vous laisse seuls cinq minutes et je vous retrouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre !..Dit Harry d'un ton railleur.  
- Haha ! Très drôle Potter, tu en a d'autres comme ça ?  
- Moi je ne fais que décrire ce que j'ai vu !  
- Tu n'as rien vu ! Elle pleurait, je l'ai consoler, c'est tout !  
- En tout cas tu étais très impliqué dans ce que tu faisais...Très professionnel !  
- Potter !  
- Ok, ok, je me tais !  
- Je suis furieux contre elle tu sais.  
- Ginny aussi est souvent en colère contre moi, ça ne l'empêche pas de m'aimer et puis les réconciliations sont souvent... intéressantes !  
- Pitié, c'est ma petite soeur ! Ronchonna Ron. Je ne veux rien savoir ! 

Harry ricana avant de prendre un ton plus sérieux. 

- Nous avons deux mangemorts à interroger. 

Ron hocha la tête et ils se rendirent en salle d'interrogatoire. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Les doigts de Rufus Scrimgeour pianotaient furieusement sur son bureau. Le Ministre de la Magie britannique n'était pas d'une nature très exubérante et ce simple geste témoignait d'une grande colère. Mais Hermione se fichait bien de savoir que son attitude avait blessé l'une des personnes les plus importantes du pays. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est que son propre accès de colère avait coûté la vie à une personne innocente. Scrimgeour se lança dans un violent sermon sur l'inconscience de la jeune femme qu'elle n'écouta qu'à moitié. Les mots de Ron résonnaient dans sa tête et avaient bien plus d'importance à ses yeux que la parole du Ministre qu'elle ne respectait plus vraiment depuis que, quelques années auparavant, il avait cherché à faire passer Harry pour une publicité vivante pour le lamentable gouvernement de l'époque. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête de temps en temps en gardant les yeux baissés. Cela sembla convenir à Scrimgeour qui fut satisfait de voir que pour une fois, Miss Granger ne trouvait rien à redire et il finit par la congédier non sans avoir manqué de lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de s'éloigner de Ron à plus de 10 mètres sous peine de passer les derniers jours précédant le procès à Azkaban. 

« Ainsi, je serai sûre que vous serez en sécurité et surtout je saurais toujours où vous êtes ! Est-ce clair, jeune fille ? »

Le surnom donné agaça prodigieusement Hermione et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de se raviser : si elle disait quelque chose maintenant, elle était bonne pour un nouveau sermon et elle n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre Ron et Harry pour savoir ce que les mangemorts arrêtés leur avaient avoués. Alors elle se contenta de fusiller le premier Ministre du regard et attendit qu'il la libère. 

Elle trouva Ron juste à la sortie du bureau de Scrimgeour, appuyé contre une des nombreuses colonnes de marbre qui parsemaient le couloir. 

- Scrimgeour m'a ordonné de ne pas m'éloigner à plus de 10 mètres de toi...annonça-t-elle.  
- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Ca va...Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à cette victime... 

Aussitôt des larmes embuèrent les yeux d'Hermione qu'elle s'efforça de retenir. Ron ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, compréhensif. 

- Ecoute, Harry finit d'interroger les deux mangemorts que nous avons arrêtés...Que dirais-tu d'aller passer l'après-midi au Terrier ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas mettre ta famille en danger...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon père a installé toutes les protections possibles et imaginables au moment de la guerre et il ne les a jamais enlevées depuis ! Et puis, ça fera plaisir à maman de te voir. Elle a su pour l'attaque et elle m'a déjà envoyé trois hiboux pour me demander comment tu allais. Je lui ai répondu mais tu la connais : tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas eu bien vivante, sous son nez... 

Hermione eu un petit sourire. 

- Ah ! Je préfère ça ! Apprécia le rouquin. Tu es si jolie quand tu souris... 

Les mots s'étaient échappés tout seuls et il ne les réalisa que lorsqu'il vit l'expression surprise d'Hermione. Mais Ron ne les regretta pas vraiment. Après tout, c'était vrai, elle était belle. 

- Allez, viens. Dit-il doucement avant de l'entraîner vers l'atrium pour prendre le réseau de cheminées. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Hermione, ma chérie comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es toute pâle ! J'ai fait du thé, ça va te faire du bien...Ron, ne reste pas planté là, va donc chercher les biscuits à la cuisine et n'en profite pas pour en manger avant que le thé ne soit servi ! 

Hermione sourit devant cette scène. Dès qu'elle avait franchit le palier du Terrier, elle s'était sentit en sécurité et apaisée par l'atmosphère que dégageait cette maison. Et Mme Weasley ajoutait à cette chaleur par son attitude si maternelle. En quelques secondes, elle fut poussée jusqu'au salon, assise sur le canapé et se retrouva devant une tasse de thé fumante et une pile de petits gâteaux secs. 

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Mme Weasley à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle eu avalé sa première gorgée de thé.  
- Beaucoup mieux, merci.  
- C'est bien. 

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils. 

- Ronald Weasley ! Faut-il attendre que ton amie soit attaquée pour que tu daignes rendre visite à ta mère ? 

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. 

- M'man ! Je suis en mission ! Je ne peux pas me libérer comme je l'entends !  
- C'est ça, prends moi pour une vieille bonne femme gâteuse ! Grogna Molly. Tu es bien venu avec Hermione aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu le faire bien plus tôt ! Sans compter que tu n'as toujours pas vu tes frères ! Mais ce n'est pas grave après tout ! Qu'est-ce que trois ans d'absence dans une vie ?  
- Maman ! 

Hermione retint un rire. Elle n'avait pas vu Ron se faire passer un savon depuis des années et c'était un véritable plaisir à regarder. 

- Alors c'est décidé, ce soir, j'organise un dîner avec toute la famille. Après tout puisque vous êtes là, autant en profiter... 

Mme Weasley se leva pour bien montrer que la conversation s'arrêtait là et qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible et disparut dans la cuisine après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à Hermione. Celle-ci se tourna vers Ron, amusée. 

- ...Ma mère...Dit-il simplement comme si ces simples mots résumait tout.  
- Papa ! 

Ron tourna la tête au son de cette petite voix et son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire tandis que l'estomac d'Hermione se serrait un peu. Emily, du haut de ses petites jambes, courut maladroitement vers son père qui l'attrapa. 

- Hé ! Mon ange ! Salut ! 

La petite fille lui fit un énorme câlin et il lui donna un baiser. De son fauteuil, Hermione observait la scène, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Ron la regarda. 

- Mione, je voudrais te présenter ma fille. Emily.  
- Bonjour...Murmura-t-elle. 

La petite fille sembla se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que son papa dans la pièce et observa la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son père comme pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Voyant que Ron souriait , elle décida que cette inconnue devait être digne de confiance et sourit à son tour avant de tendre les bras vers elle. 

Hermione hésita un peu mais Ron l'encouragea. 

- Vas-y. 

Il posa sa fille sur les genoux de la jeune sorcière. Au début, aucune des deux ne fit quoi que ce soit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'adresser à l'autre puis Emily tendit à Hermione le petit dragon en peluche qu'elle tenait dans la main. 

- C'est ton doudou ? Demanda la jeune femme. 

Emily hocha la tête. 

- Nobert.   
- Nor-bert. Corrigea Ron. 

La petite plissa le nez pour se concentrer. 

- No-bert.  
- Elle a encore du mal avec certains mots...Expliqua le rouquin.  
- Et qui t'a offert Norbert ? Demanda Hermione.  
- C'est Papa ! S'écria la petite fille dans un grand sourire. R'gade ! 

Emily tira sur la queue de la peluche et le dragon cracha un peu de fumée. Elle eu l'air d'apprécier car elle éclata de rire et Hermione sourit. 

Cette petite fille débordait de vie et elle était si jolie qu'on ne pouvait que se prendre d'affection pour elle. C'est à cet instant que Mme Weasley réapparut dans le salon. 

- Ah Emily tu es là ! 

La petite tendit le doigt vers Hermione. 

- C'est Mione. Dit-elle comme pour la présenter.  
- Oui ma puce, je la connais, c'est une amie de ton papa. Ils étaient à l'école ensemble. 

Emily se tourna vers elle, semblant comprendre puis sa grand-mère l'appela de nouveau. 

- Il est l'heure de goûter ! Tu viens ? 

La petite sauta des genoux d'Hermione et partit dans la cuisine avec Molly. Ron la regarda sortir de la pièce en souriant. 

- Elle est adorable. Dit Hermione, surprenant son regard.  
- Oui... 

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers la jeune sorcière. 

- Il est temps que je t'explique, tu ne crois pas ? 

Elle hocha la tête et Ron prit une grande inspiration. 

- Emily n'a pas vraiment connu sa mère. Elle est morte quand elle avait six mois. Elle avait finalement décidé de reprendre son métier d'auror et...Elle a été prise dans une embuscade...Elle n'a pas survécu...Elle s'appelait Sarah.  
- Ron, je suis désolée.  
- Je voudrais que tu saches...Enfin...Sarah et moi, on n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble mais elle a beaucoup compté pour moi. Nous étions amis. Elle était ma collègue, ma confidente et elle m'a beaucoup aidé à guérir de...Notre rupture.  
- Elle était très belle...Remarqua Hermione. 

Ron s'étonna. 

- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- J'ai vu sa photo dans l'album que tu as dans ton sac...Celui qui est noté "Emily" dessus.  
- Ah. Et bien...C'est un album que je fais pour ma fille. Expliqua Ron. J'y met toutes les photos importantes pour elle. Parfois, on le regarde tout les deux. 

Ron fit une pause, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait expliquer la suite. 

- Un jour Sarah m'a annoncé qu'elle était tombé enceinte et nous avons décidé d'élever cet enfant. C'est elle qui la gardait et moi je leur rendais visite, un peu...Comme un couple divorcé ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai rien dit à personne parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment présenter les choses. Je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas le genre de trucs qu'on peut annoncé dans une lettre...Quand Sarah est morte, c'est devenu trop difficile. Je n'avais plus envie de bosser dans ce service entouré d'abrutis. On m'a donné un nouveau co-équipier mais...Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la symbiose qu'il existait entre Sarah et moi...Je veux dire...Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour savoir comment l'autre allait agir. C'était pratique pour les missions. Alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé de rentrer en Angleterre. J'ai écris à Harry et, après plusieurs mois, il m'a proposé un poste. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais père. Il l'a dit à Ginny qui en a parler à mes frères et moi je me suis chargé de mes parents. Mais pour toi, j'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi faire...La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais. Conclut Ron, un peu maladroitement. 

Il regarda Hermione, attendant le verdict. Il avait été sincère avec elle mais il ignorait comment elle allait réagir. Mais les paroles de Ginny avaient fait du chemin dans l'esprit de la sorcière...Elle eu un sourire en coin en se rappelant le film qu'elle s'était imaginé en découvrant la photo de Sarah dans l'album et celui qu'elle s'était fait lorsqu'elle avait entendu Ron parler dans la cheminée. Tout était clair à présent. La voix féminine était celle de Molly et il lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas voir sa fille ce soir-là et que ça lui manquait... 

- Tu sais Ron, à ta place, je ne sais pas non plus comment j'aurais fait... 

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. 

- Alors...Tu me comprends ?  
- Je crois que oui. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron avait engloutit le dernier gâteau sec depuis longtemps lorsque Harry et Ginny arrivèrent au Terrier. Le jeune auror avait terminé son interrogatoire et était partit cherché Ginny à Ste Mangouste avant de rejoindre la maison familiale des Weasley. 

Aussitôt qu'ils apparurent dans le salon, Emily, qui jouait entourée de Ron et Hermione se leva d'un bond et sauta dans les bras de Ginny. 

- Tan'Gin !  
- Salut petite miss. 

La rouquine s'approcha d'Hermione et l'air malicieux, lui glissa : 

- Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec ma nièce...  
- Oui et je la trouve adorable.  
- Evidemment ! Lança Ginny en riant. C'est une Weasley ! Tout les Weasley sont adorables ! A part peut-être Ron et son caractère d'hyppogriffe... 

Hermione se mit à rire. Les critiques sur son frère était relancées, cela voulait dire que Ginny avait enterré la hache de guerre. 

- Je t'ai entendu p'tite sœur ! Répliqua Ron qui s'était levé pour rejoindre d'Harry. Puis dans un murmure, il demanda au garçon :  
- Alors ?  
- La bonne nouvelle c'est que la couverture d'Hermione est intacte. Pour l'instant, ils ne savent pas qu'elle est la traductrice du parchemin. Et avec les deux mangemorts arrêtés ce matin, il n'en reste plus que trois en liberté...  
- Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? 

Harry et Ron se retournèrent. Hermione avait quitté son fauteuil pour les écouter. Harry la regarda d'un air désolé. 

- L'attaque n'a pas été lancée sur toi ce matin. C'était un hasard si tu te trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En réalité, ils visaient une autre employée de ton service qu'ils croyaient être la future témoin du procès. C'est elle la victime décédée. 

Hermione se raidit. 

- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.  
- Paula White. 

Hermione baissa la tête, digérant la nouvelle. Titubant un peu, elle retourna s'asseoir. Ginny posa la main sur son épaule. 

- Je suis désolée, Hermione, vraiment désolée. 

Le bruit de plusieurs transplanages se fit entendre du jardin. Les frères de Ron arrivaient. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron était monté couché Emily car il était tard. La petite avait bien sûr protesté, à grands renforts de hurlements de voir qu'elle était condamnée à aller dormir alors que tout les grands restaient éveillés.  
George avait même fait remarqué qu'on reconnaissait bien, à cet instant, qu'elle était la fille de Ron ce qui lui avait valu une tape sur la tête venant de son frère et un grand éclat de rire de la part des autres. Mais Ron était resté ferme et après une histoire et un gros câlin , Emily s'était endormie. 

Il n'avait pas rejoint les autres tout de suite. Il s'était dirigé jusqu'à son ancienne chambre, sous les combles et s'était allongé sur son lit, pour rêver. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione cet après-midi lui avait rappelé à quel point, parfois, Sarah pouvait lui manquer. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il se rappela le soir où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte...

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la Taverne du Dragon ce soir-là. La musique, très forte étouffait les bruits de conversations et l'atmosphère enfumée piqua un peu les yeux de Sarah lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ce pub où Ron et elle avaient leurs habitudes. Elle le chercha du regard et le trouva assis au bar, devant un verre qui semblait être du Whisky Pur Feu. 

C'était sûrement du Whisky Pur Feu. Ron commandait toujours ça quand il était contrarié par une mission qui s'était mal déroulée et c'est exactement ce qui s'était passé. 

Aujourd'hui, Ron avait faillit mourir et c'était la faute de Sarah. Elle aurait dû le couvrir, c'était son rôle, mais elle n'avait pas vu le mangemort dissimulé qui, par une chance miraculeuse, avait jeté son avada kedavra, à quelques centimètres du rouquin sans l'atteindre. Elle s'en voulait terriblement mais lui, n'avait rien dit, ne lui avait rien reproché. C'était des choses qui arrivaient lorsqu'on était auror, les risques du métier comme il disait. N'empêche, ça l'avait contrarié. Elle le savait, puisque ce soir, il buvait du Pur Feu... 

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement. Comme il était de dos, il ne la vit pas arriver mais il ne sursauta pas quand il sentit les bras de la jeune femme s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et sa voix lui souffler dans le cou. 

- Bonsoir, beau rouquin, Je peux m'asseoir ? 

Ron sourit. 

- Tu es en retard...Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Le chef voulait me voir à propos...De cet après-midi... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
- Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu...  
- Contrarié, je sais.  
- Je suppose que c'est une réaction normale quand on échappe de justesse à la mort. Dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?  
- Un verre d'hydromel fera l'affaire. 

Ron héla le barman et commanda pour Sarah puis se tourna vers elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait les danseurs qui s'agitaient un peu plus loin sur la piste. Ron remarqua qu'une lueur sombre emplissait ses yeux bleus, d'habitude si pétillants. Quelque chose clochait. 

Quand il avait débarqué aux Etats-Unis, avec le cœur piétiné et l'envie furieuse de changer de vie comme seuls bagages, Sarah avait été l'une des première personnes qu'il avait rencontré. Elle avait été désignée comme sa co-équipière et sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme débordant lui avaient tout de suite plu.  
Sarah était Australienne. Sa mère était morte quelques années plus tôt, et son père, un homme d'affaires moldu, était un peu dépassé par ce monde de la magie auquel sa fille appartenait. Elle lui avait raconté que son amour de jeunesse, Gary, avait été victime de la guerre dans laquelle le monde sorcier avait été plongé et qui avait pris fin le jour où Harry avait réussi à tué Voldemort. C'est pourquoi à 17 ans, elle avait pris sa valise et avait décidé d'immigrer aux Etat-Unis. Elle riait à ses blagues idiotes et lui adorait l'écouter bavarder.  
Peu à peu, elle était devenue une amie. Sa seule amie ici. De toute façon, les autres aurors n'étaient pas vraiment sympas et Ron n'avait pas envie de les considérer autrement que comme des collègues. Par contre, il adorait les rendre jaloux. Sarah était une femme magnifique et elle ne passait pas inaperçu. Ron aimait la frôler ou lui prendre la main en présence des autres aurors, envieux.  
Ce petit jeu de séduction avait été de plus en plus poussé jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, pris à leur propre piège, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Cette nuit en avait précédé beaucoup d'autres mais ils savaient tout les deux que tout ça ne les mèneraient pas bien loin. 

Sarah connaissait tout de Ron et Ron savait tout de Sarah. Ils passaient des heures à se raconter leur vie, ce qui les avaient menés tout les deux ici, dans cette partie des Etats-Unis alors que ni l 'un ni l'autre n'était Américain. Mais ce soir, Ron sentait bien que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas tout dit... 

Il la regarda tremper ses lèvres dans l'hydromel. 

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry aujourd'hui. Déclara-t-il. Lui et ma sœur se sont décidés à prendre un appartement.  
- C'est génial.  
- Oui. Mais il paraît que Maman ne cesse de harceler Bill et Fleur pour qu'ils lui fassent des petits-enfants afin de remplir de nouveau le Terrier. Elle dit que la maison est devenue beaucoup trop silencieuse !  
- Pourquoi ne demande-t-elle qu'à Bill et Fleur pour les petits-enfants ?  
- Parce que ce sont les seuls qui sont mariés. Ma mère et ses principes, je te jure ! 

Sarah sourit. 

- Et...Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Elle a enfin terminé ses études. Harry m'écrit qu'elle a prit un poste au département des Mystères. 

Ron bu une gorgée de son whisky. 

- Tu crois que je devrais lui envoyer une lettre de félicitations ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Ca lui ferait sûrement plaisir et puis ce serait l'occasion de reprendre contact avec elle.  
- Je vais y réfléchir...Je ne sais pas si elle en a envie...Je veux dire, de reprendre contact... 

Ron leva la tête vers Sarah. Merlin, que cette femme était belle. 

- Merci. Dit-il simplement.  
- Merci pourquoi ?  
- Pour faire semblant de t'intéresser à ma famille, mes amis et à ce que je te raconte sur eux.  
- Mais je ne fais pas semblant, Ron. Ils font partie de ta vie, c'est important pour moi de savoir tout ça. 

Il y eu un moment de silence entre les deux amis. 

- Toi aussi, tu sais.  
- Quoi ?  
- Toi aussi tu fais partis de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...  
- Arrête ça Weasley! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de moi!  
- Je suis désolé pour ça, Sarah. On ferait un joli couple, pourtant ! Et puis ça nous permettrait peut-être de passer à autre chose. Oublier Gary et Hermione. 

Elle eu un petit rire qu'elle accompagna d'un geste élégant de la tête. Cette femme était le charme incarné et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. 

- Impossible ! Quand j'ai quitté la maison, j'ai promis à mon père que sa petite fille chérie ne fréquenterait que des garçons convenables !  
- Si ton père savait ce que sa petite fille chérie me fait la nuit...Ricana le rouquin. 

Elle éclata de rire avant de vriller son regard à celui du jeune homme. 

- Tu sais, je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui.  
- Laisse tomber, on a dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus.  
- Je m'en veux, tu m'avais dit de te couvrir !  
- Les erreurs arrivent parfois.  
- Pas dans notre métier ! S'écria soudainement Sarah. Nous n'en avons pas le droit ! 

Ron fronça les sourcils devant ce brusque changement d'humeur. 

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Sarah termina son hydromel et posa le verre avant de se lever. 

- Sortons d'ici, il y a beaucoup trop de bruit ! 

Avant que Ron n'ait pu réagir, elle se faufilait déjà au travers des clients du bar. Il la suivit. 

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, plus tranquille. La musique du pub résonnait encore mais dans un bruit un peu étouffé. Une fois sur le trottoir, Sarah s'arrêta et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ron, resté quelques pas en arrière, l'appela doucement. 

- Sarah ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ces derniers temps ? 

Elle ne répondit pas. Se tournant vers lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra de toutes ses forces, un peu perdu devant son désarroi. Elle chercha ses lèvres et il les lui offrit parce qu'il savait combien elle pouvait en avoir besoin. Puis, doucement elle reposa sa tête au creux de son épaule. 

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron.  
- De quoi ? Murmura-t-il.  
- Je n'aurais jamais fait ce genre d'erreur avant mais aujourd'hui...Je suis distraite par mes problèmes...  
- Quels problèmes Sarah ?  
- De toutes façon, continua-t-elle ignorant sa question, je vais devoir arrêter. Je ne peux plus être auror. 

Il la détacha de son étreinte pour la regarder, surpris. 

- Pourquoi ? 

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, hésitante. Jamais Sarah n'avait hésité auparavant. Puis finalement elle se lança. 

- Je suis enceinte.  
- Quoi ?  
- Excuse-moi... 

Il resta sans voix, tétanisé par la nouvelle. Sarah s'éloigna de lui, commençant à partir. Ron réagit alors et la rattrapa d'un mouvement du bras. 

- Sarah ! Attends ! Attends un peu !  
- Ron je ne te demande rien mais j'ai décidé d'avoir cet enfant. Tu comprends il sera ma famille, mon avenir. J'en ai marre de jouer avec ma vie, je n'en peux plus de me sentir si seule. Je me dis que ce bébé, c'est une chance de recommencer à zéro, tu comprends ? Non, en fait je ne te demande pas de comprendre... C'est...Je veux cet enfant. 

Ils s'observèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. 

- C'est...Aussi mon enfant...Murmura Ron. 

Elle hocha la tête. 

- Je ne te demande rien. Répéta Sarah.  
- Mais tu n'as rien à me demander, tout est déjà décidé...Je vais être père...Par Merlin, je vais être père ! 

Ron chancela puis décida par prudence de s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir, la tête baissée, les mains sur le crâne, réalisant lentement ce qui lui arrivait. Sarah s'assit près de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos. 

- Merci de réagir comme ça...  
- Ce serait plus simple si on s'aimait, hein ?  
- Mais on s'aime Ron. C'est juste, que ce n'est pas de la bonne manière... 

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Ron ? Ronald ! 

Le rouquin sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et sortit de ses pensées. Ginny le regardait du pas de la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changer, sa chambre. Sa mère avait gardé ses vieux posters des Canons de Chudley, les bandes dessinées étaient toujours rangées sur l'étagère, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un les lisent, et le vieux dessus de lit sur lequel Ron était allongé était toujours aussi usé. Ginny fit quelques pas dans la pièce, regardant autour d'elle. 

- Ce que j'ai comme souvenirs ici ! Fit-elle.  
- Moi aussi. Répondit Ron.  
- Ca va ?  
- Oui...J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu...Vous revoir tous d'un coup, ça fait un choc ! J'avais oublié à quel point tout les Weasley réunis pouvaient être bruyants !  
- Et encore, j'ai trouvé que nous avions été plutôt calme ce soir... 

Ron sourit en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. Il s'assit au bord du lit et elle s'installa à ses côtés. 

- Alors ça y est, Hermione sait tout ?  
- Ca y est. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'Emily vienne avec nous quand nous rentrerons chez elle. Pour que je puisse m'en occuper un peu plus...  
- C'est génial !  
- J'ai refusé, c'est trop dangereux mais ça m'a touché qu'elle me le propose.  
- Vous auriez formé une vraie petite famille ! Remarqua Ginny.  
- Peut-être mais nous ne le sommes pas. C'est bien ça tout le problème...Soupira Ron. 

Ginny posa sa main sur celle de son frère. 

- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Si tu veux savoir si je l'aime encore et bien oui, je l'aime comme un fou, c'en est terrifiant...  
- Tu dois le lui dire, Ron.  
- Je lui dirais...Quand le moment sera venu...  
- Ronald ! Ginny ! Appela Mme Weasley du bas des escaliers. Le dessert est servi ! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

**Encore une fois, vos reviews m'ont épatées par leur gentillesse ! Donc merci beaucoup ! Pour répondre à la question de Rebessa black, non, je ne crois pas que Sarah ressemblait à Hermione. Je dirais même qu'elles étaient assez opposées. En fait, je pense que Sarah ressemblait davantage à Ron, en version féminine. D'ailleurs, Ron n'a jamais été amoureux de Sarah mais si elle était très importante à ses yeux. **

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite ! Pleins de bisous !**

Hermione était restée assez silencieuse pendant le dîner. La nouvelle de la mort de Paula l'avait bouleversée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était en partie de sa faute. Même si il était désormais avéré que les mangemorts suivaient Paula depuis plusieurs jours et que c'est elle qui était visée dans l'explosion de cet après-midi, Hermione se disait que si elle n'avait pas réussi à traduire ce fichu parchemin, elle serait toujours en vie. 

- Tu n'y est pour rien du tout. 

Le souffle chaud de Ron qui lui glissait ces quelques mots à l'oreille la fit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas vu revenir du premier étage et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait deviner exactement à quoi elle pensait quand il ajouta : 

- Le parchemin a permis l'arrestation de 45 mangemorts. Combien de morts crois-tu qu'il y aurait eu si tu ne l'avais pas traduit ? 

Il avait raison. 

- Paula va me manquer...Elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.  
- Je sais, c'est horrible. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. 

La voix de Mme Weasley stoppa leur discussion. 

- Ron, Hermione, je voulais vous dire que j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le marieur pour vous deux... 

Ron se redressa brusquement. 

- Tu as fais quoi ?  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de maintenir votre couverture !  
- Mais enfin, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ?  
- Evidemment que je m'en rends compte et je sais très bien que vous allez vous en sortir parfaitement ! Lança Mme Weasley, amusée. 

Il y eu des ricanements autour de la tablée tandis qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas. 

- Excusez-moi mais je n'ai assisté qu'à un seul mariage sorcier et c'était celui de Bill et Fleur. En quoi le fait de prendre rendez-vous chez le marieur est une mauvaise chose ?  
- Dans le monde sorcier, expliqua Mr Weasley, ce rendez-vous entraîne des fiançailles officielles.  
- Tout le monde va être au courant ! Sans compter qu'il va falloir jouer la comédie face au marieur, ça va être horrible ! Gémit Ron.  
- C'est une bonne chose, non ? Pour la couverture, ce sera plus crédible... Et puis quand le procès sera terminé, nous n'aurons plus qu'à rompre nos fiançailles, voilà tout ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu paniques comme ça, Ronald !  
- Nous non plus, Ron, on ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi ! Lança Fred, amusé. 

Ron rougit violemment en pensant que parfois, il aimerait réellement être orphelin. Hermione ignorait visiblement comment rompre des fiançailles sorciers. La visite chez le marieur l'éclairerait bientôt sur ce point... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

C'est justement ce que Harry pensa quelques jours plus tard alors qu'ils s'y rendaient pour officialiser leur " joyeuse mascarade" comme le nommait Ron, lui-même. Tout trois marchaient tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione semblait curieusement sereine compte tenu de la situation et Harry se dit que Ron ne lui avait sûrement pas expliqué la raison des ricanements des frères Weasley lors du dîner au Terrier. 

Ron chercha la main d'Hermione et la lui saisit. Elle soupira. 

- Est-ce bien nécessaire, Ronald ?  
- Oh oui ! Encore plus à présent que les mangemorts doivent savoir qu'ils se sont trompés de victime.  
- Je te rappelle que ma collègue est morte il y a trois jours, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer la comédie...  
- C'est précisément pour éviter qu'il t'arrive la même chose que tu le feras, Mione. Répliqua Ron. Personne ne doit se douter que je suis ton garde du corps donc à nous de jouer les amoureux transis. Et puis question comédie, tu as intérêt à mettre le paquet face au marieur sinon on ne va pas y arriver ! 

Puis Ron reprit plus bas, pour lui-même. 

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à ma mère de nous prendre ce rendez-vous, ça devient du grand n'importe quoi !  
- Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'embête à ce point ! répliqua Hermione.  
- Oh ne commencez pas vous deux, on arrive ! Les interrompit Harry. 

Le jeune homme avait été choisit par ses deux amis pour être leur témoin 

Après avoir frapper trois coups à la porte, Ron se retourna vers Hermione et Harry. 

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui parle, j'ai plus l'habitude des mariages sorciers.  
- Pourquoi, tu en épousé beaucoup ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement innocent qui lui valut une grimace de la part du rouquin. 

Le marieur était un vieil homme à l'aspect jovial. Le crâne dégarni et les lunettes rondes, il portait une robe de sorciers rouge rubis un peu trop longue pour lui. Il serra la main de Ron chaleureusement. 

- Ronald Weasley ! Quel plaisir ! il me semble que c'était hier que vos parents poussaient cette même porte. Entrez, jeunes gens ! 

Il les fit s'asseoir dans des grands fauteuils moelleux et accueillants et s'installa en face d'eux, de l'autre côté du bureau. 

- Alors...Commença le marieur en joignant les mains. Votre mère m'a contacté pour me dire que vous vouliez épouser miss Granger... 

Ron eu un sourire gêné en guise de réponse. C'était un peu difficile de mentir à un représentant de la communauté religieuse sorcière. Il toussota avant d'expliquer : 

- Hermione est fille de moldus. Elle ne sait pas vraiment en quoi consiste les fiançailles à la manière des sorciers.  
- Et bien je vais vous expliquer ! Dit le marieur en se tournant vers Hermione. Les fiançailles sont une sorte de...Période d'essai pour voir si les jeunes gens sont capables de se...Supporter. 

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement et ses deux amis lui adressèrent un regard noir. 

- Selon les principes des croyances sorcières, avant le mariage, les fiancés doivent se prouver leur amour en respectant un certain nombre de traditions. Pour commencer le jeune homme doit offrir un anneau de fiançailles à la future mariée, signe de son engagement.  
- Oh. J'ai ça ! Déclara Hermione en montrant la bague que Ron lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt.  
- Bien. Trèèès bien ! Apprécia le marieur. Il faut que vous compreniez bien miss Granger, que ceci n'est pas un simple bijou. En le portant, la fiancée accepte ainsi de soutenir son futur époux quoi qu'il dise ou fasse... 

Le regard indigné de la jeune femme permit à Harry de confirmer ses doutes : Ron n'avait vraiment rien expliquer à Hermione 

- Qu...Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous voulez dire que je dois me soumettre aux décisions de Ron ? 

Le vieil homme la regarda d'un air amusé. 

- Et bien je dois dire que c'est un peu désuet mais les Lois Magiques n'ont jamais évoluées sur ce point. Bien que de nombreux couples n'en tiennent pas vraiment compte... 

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans son fauteuil et le marieur continua. 

- Les futurs époux doivent aussi désigner un témoin.  
- Ce sera Harry. Harry Potter. Dit Ron en évitant soigneusement de regarder Hermione dont il sentait les yeux pesés sur lui.  
- Excellent choix ! Lança le vieil homme. Vous savez bien évidemment que l'une des tâches du témoin sera de s'assurer qu'il n'y aura plus aucun contact...Physique avant la cérémonie nuptiale. 

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. 

- Excusez-moi...mais que voulez-vous dire par... 

Le regard éloquent de Ron, Harry et du marieur lui fit réaliser de quoi parlait ce dernier. 

- Oh...Je vois...D'accord. 

Elle rougit violemment, gênée. 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Répliqua Harry qui s'amusait beaucoup, je veillerai à ce qu'ils n'y ait aucun problème... 

Le marieur tendit un mince collier d'or très fin à Harry. 

- Voici une chaîne ensorcelée. Si jamais les deux fiancés ne respectent pas la tradition, alors la chaîne cassera et les fiançailles seront officiellement rompues, je ne pourrais donc plus vous unir. Bien passons à...  
- Pardon de vous interrompre une nouvelle fois...Dit Hermione. Mais vous voulez dire que les fiançailles sorciers ne peuvent se rompre que si les futurs époux... 

Elle rougit, ne sachant pas comment présenter la chose et fit de petits moulinets avec les bras pour remplacer le mot qu'elle n'osait pas prononcer devant un homme de cet âge. 

- ...Que si les futurs époux...Ensemble...Avant le mariage ? 

Ron se frotta les yeux de sa main. Ca y est, elle avait compris le « hic ». Le marieur, lui, la regarda, un peu surpris de voir cette jeune femme lui demander des précisions sur la façon d'annuler ce pourquoi elle se trouvait là. 

- Et bien...Oui. C'est cela. Ou bien si les futurs époux ne s'aiment plus, la formule du mariage sera alors, imprononçable le jour de la cérémonie. Mais...Il n'existe aucune raison d'annuler ces fiançailles, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non ! non ! Evidemment ! Répondit Ron précipitamment. C'est juste qu'Hermione ne connaît pas tout les usages.  
- Ah ça, je confirme ! Lança Hermione, en croisant les bras. J'attends d'être rentrée à la maison pour que tu me les expliques en détail MON CŒUR ! 

Ron fit une grimace tandis qu'Harry se retenait de rire. 

- A chaque fiançailles sorcière, une petite annonce est passée dans la Gazette du Sorcier afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la Communauté. Comme vous êtes d'origine Moldue, miss Granger, il y aura aussi un petit entrefilet dans l'édition de ce soir du journal national. A présent, nous allons passer au sortilège. Ou ai-je bien pu fourrer ma baguette ?..Ah ! La voilà. Veuillez vous levez... 

Les trois jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et Ron attrapa la main gauche d'Hermione, comme leur indiqua le marieur. La jeune femme sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle avait beau savoir que tout ceci n'était que de la comédie, se fiancer à Ron lui paraissait un peu étrange. Elle ressentait de l'angoisse, mêlé à de l'excitation mais s'efforça de rester concentrée. Ron ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant toute la prononciation de la formule magique.  
Le marieur tapota l'anneau qu'Hermione portait au doigt de sa baguette puis fit de même avec la chaîne qu'Harry tenait dans le creux de la main. 

- Voilà. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes fiancés, désormais. 

Ils remercièrent le vieil homme et prirent congé. Ron et Hermione étaient étrangement silencieux, comme si ils avaient pris un coup de massue derrière les oreilles. Mais une fois dans la rue, Hermione se souvint des conditions d'annulation des fiançailles et son humeur se mua en colère. Elle croisa les bras et fit une moue qui montrait bien qu'elle était contrariée. 

Harry pria pour que Ron ne dise rien mais le rouquin ne résista pas bien longtemps. 

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un brin agressif. C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, je n'y suis pour rien, moi !  
- Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'en parler ? S'écria Hermione, en pénétrant dans son immeuble.  
- Non, je ne pouvais pas parce que c'est encore sur moi que tout cela serait retombé !  
- Evidemment que c'est sur toi que ça retombe ! C'est de ta faute !  
- Ma faute ? C'est ma mère qui a pris le rendez-vous je te signale !  
- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets, là...Si des mangemorts vous surveillent...Remarqua Harry.  
- Oh ça va, Harry ! Un couple a le droit de se chamailler un peu...Répliqua Ron  
- Et comment allons-nous faire pour... 

Hermione baissa le ton. 

-... Pour annuler ces fichus fiançailles ?  
- Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord le procès et ensuite on verra...Dit Ron en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.  
- C'est ça !  
- Euh...Je vous signale que le marieur à donner une solution très simple pour tout annuler, vous n'aurez pas besoin de...  
- S'il te plaît, Harry, on ne t'as rien demandé, là ! Grogna Ron. Et puis pour Hermione, la première solution ne devrait pas poser de problème...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? 

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. 

- Que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ait attiré dans mon bureau pour me sauter dessus impunément.  
- Quoi ?S'écria Hermione, choquée.  
- Quoi ? S'écria Harry effaré. Tu as sauté sur Ron ?  
- Reste en dehors de tout ça Harry ! C'était un moment d'égarement. 

Ron leva un sourcil, amusé. 

- Un moment d'égarement, hein ? Et bien tu t'étais sacrement perdue, ma princesse ! Les boutons arrachés de ma chemise s'en souviennent encore !  
- Tu lui as arraché ses boutons ?  
- Tais-toi, Harry ! Jeta Hermione. Puis s'adressant à Ron : Je ne suis pas ta princesse et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé !  
- Tu l'as embrassé ? répéta Harry, de plus en plus surpris.  
- La ferme Harry ! C'était pour les besoins de l'enquête, je te signale.  
- Ne dis pas à Harry de la fermer ! 

La cabine s'ouvrit à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement d'Hermione et ils remontèrent le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. 

- Je dis ce que je veux à Harry et si ça lui pose un problème, c'est à lui de me le dire !  
- Attendez je n'y comprends plus rien ! Dit Harry. Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ou pas ?   
- Laisse tomber Harry ! S'écrièrent en même temps Ron et Hermione. 

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement en se disputant toujours et oublièrent complètement que les protections installées empêchaient quiconque d'autre qu'eux d'entrer. La porte se referma donc au nez d'Harry qui haussa les épaules mi-amusé mi-blasé. 

- Bon ben salut, bonne soirée... 

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla. A l'intérieur, Ron et Hermione se chamaillait toujours. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Harry pour qu'il croit que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble ? Rugit Hermione.  
- Rien du tout ! C'est lui qui se fait un film, j'y peux rien si tu me regardes comme si j'étais le dernier best-seller !  
- Quoi ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui m'observe sans arrêt avec les mêmes yeux que quand tu es devant un tas de friandises ! 

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Comme si j'avais envie de t'embrasser ! 

La jeune femme fit un pas en avant. 

- Parce que tu crois réellement être attirant avec ton fichu caractère ?  
- Et toi, tu penses être immensément tentante ?  
- Je te hais. Murmura Hermione, vrillant son regard à celui de Ron. 

Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle haletant sur sa joue. 

- Moi aussi. Répondit-il sur le même ton. 

Soudain, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la brunette. Aussitôt elle resserra son étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du sorcier. Leur baiser était passionné et ne tarda pas à dériver. Sans qu'ils ne sachent réellement comment, tout deux se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé. Ron laissa une traînée de baisers brûlants le long du cou d'Hermione qui gémit doucement. 

Mais la sonnerie de la porte la ramena à la réalité. 

- Je dois répondre...Murmura Hermione, les yeux clos, encore un peu abandonnée aux caresses de Ron.  
- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu n'étais pas là...Lui glissa-t-il entre deux baisers.  
- Hermione Granger ! Ouvre-moi ! Hurla une voix derrière la porte. 

La jeune femme sursauta et se leva précipitamment. 

- C'est mon père !  
- Quoi ? Demanda Ron qui avait du mal à revenir sur Terre. 

Elle leva les protections et ouvrit la porte. 

- Hermione Jane Granger ! 

Mr Granger déboula dans l'appartement, rouge de colère, suivit de son épouse qui semblait plutôt gênée. 

- Papa ? Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Je suis désolée ma chérie mais ton père...Commença Mme Granger.  
- A ton avis ? Rugit Mr Granger. Je rentre de mon travail, je m'installe comme d'habitude pour lire mon journal accompagné d'un bon verre de brandy et là, qu'est-ce que je lis ? Que ma petite fille, mon enfant unique est fiancée ?

- Ecoute...Commença Hermione, tentant de donner une explication.  
- Et en plus j'apprends que tu vas épouser ce foutu Weasley qui t'a fait tant de mal ! Je suis furieux Hermione, tu m'entends ? Fu-Rieux !  
- Mais enfin Papa, calme-toi ! Protesta Hermione. D'abord tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire et ensuite je t'interdis de parler de Ron de cette manière !  
- Je parle de ce freluquet comme j'en ai envie ! 

Mr Granger partit en direction du salon et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ron qui attendait que la tempête se calme. Son visage devint aussi rouge que la pointe des oreilles du jeune homme et celui-ci se mit à paniquer. Il chercha des yeux un échappatoire mais Mr Granger était déjà sur lui. De dépit Ron se réfugia derrière le sofa, seule obstacle qu'il trouva à mettre au travers de la route du père d'Hermione mais celui-ci se servit des coussins posés dessus pour lapider Ron avec. 

- Vous ! S'écria-t-il. Vous n'avez pas honte de revenir après tant de temps et me voler ma petite fille de cette manière espèce de...  
- Ca suffit ! Hurla Hermione. 

Elle s'était interposée entre son père et le sofa, les bras en croix. Son visage aussi avait viré au rouge et Ron ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle devait tenir son caractère de Mr Granger. 

- Ron ! Ordonna-t-elle, sors de ce derrière ce canapé! Papa, assieds-toi ! Maman aussi ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! 

Devant son ton menaçant, personne n'osa broncher et ils s'exécutèrent. 

- C'est mieux ! Bon. Ron est rentré des Etats-Unis il y a quelques semaines...  
- Il aurait mieux fait d'y rester...Maugréa Mr Granger mais il baissa les yeux devant l'expression furieuse de sa fille. 

Elle poursuivit. 

- Il a été chargé de ma protection suite à une découverte que j'ai fais dans le cadre de mon travail et ces fiançailles font partie du stratagème. Maintenant, mon petit papa chéri, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais Ron et moi nous nous sommes expliqués et il va falloir t'habituer à l'idée qu'il fait de nouveau partie de ma vie parce que je l'aime toujours et que cette fois-ci, je refuse de le laisser partir ! 

Le père d'Hermione ne fut pas le seul à écarquiller les yeux devant une telle tirade. Ron aussi l'observait, étonné. Hermione gardait un regard sombre, signe qu'il n'y aurait aucune négociation possible. Seule Mme Granger semblait sereine. Avec un petit sourire, elle se tourna vers son mari. 

-Voilà mon chéri, à présent que tout est clair, nous pouvons les laissés tranquilles, qu'en penses-tu ? 

Mr Granger, toujours un peu surpris, ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta de hocher la tête. 

Hermione raccompagna ses parents au seuil de son appartement. Son père la salua en silence, tandis que son épouse le poussait à l'extérieur. Elle embrassa sa fille. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais ton père...Lui murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. 

Hermione sourit et referma la porte. 

Elle se retourna et eu un petit sursaut quand elle aperçut Ron, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il la regardait étrangement. Elle pu lire du désir dans ses yeux et aussitôt, son souffle s'accéléra. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et colla son front au sien. 

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il doucement, n'osant pas vraiment y croire.  
- Toi d'abord...Murmura-t-elle.  
- Je t'aime. Dit-il en lui effleurant les lèvres. Je suis complètement fou de toi... 

Il s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Leur baiser était très différent de celui qu'ils avaient échangés un peu plus tôt. Tout n'était que douceur, les gestes restant obstinément lents. Puis Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, sans cesser de l'embrasser... 

A quelques kilomètres de là, au 12 Square Grimmaud, une fine chaîne d'or abandonnée sur une table se brisait en deux. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! Le chapitre 7 a suscité pas mal de questions auxquelles je me ferais un plaisir de ne pas répondre ! Hihihi ! Noooon, je ne suis pas tout à fait sadique mais vous verrez, la suite de la fanfic répondra à toutes vos interrogations ! Je ne vais pas quand même pas casser tout les suspense, si ? Juste pour Kenza qui me demande à quel rythme je publie mes chapitres, je voulais juste te dire que je n'avais pas vraiment de date fixe mais j'essaye de mettre un chapitre par semaine au moins…Voilà !**

**Pleins de bisous à tout le monde et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews pleines d'enthousiasmes ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Ron pénétra dans le Département des Aurors, le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait tout juste de laisser Hermione qui avait rejoint son propre service et elle lui manquait déjà mais il se consola en se remémorant la magnifique nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. A ce souvenir, Ron rougit avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre. 

« On dirait un étudiant qui vient de coucher pour la première fois ! » Se dit-il en traversant le département sans faire vraiment attention aux autres employés. D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Harry. 

- Weasley ! Que c'est gentil de passer nous voir ! Lança, ironique, Alastor Maugrey, pour l'accueillir. Je suppose que tu as une bonne raison pour arriver avec presque une heure de retard ? Tu avais oublié que nous nous réunissions ce matin ?

Ron s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de Fol-Œil, se servit une tasse de café qui traînait sur le bureau et sourit à Harry qui lui faisait face avant de répondre. 

- Désolé, je me suis réveillé en retard...  
- Mauvaise nuit, Ron ? Demanda Harry, d'un air amusé.  
- Disons...Que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi... Répondit Ron en rougissant imperceptiblement. Bon. Où en étiez-vous ?

Harry le sonda du regard ce qui gêna le rouquin qui préféra se tourner vers Maugrey. 

- Et bien...Nous faisions le point sur la situation. Le procès est dans trois jours, à présent, les mangemorts que nous n'avons pas encore retrouver vont redoubler de violence. Nous restons persuadés que le traître se trouve au département des Mystères, l'ennui, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas raisonnablement surveiller de près les 150 employés qui y travaillent...  
- Nous pouvons essayer de nous pencher sur les plus suspects. Suggéra Harry. Ceux qui ont un passé un peu flou...Nous avons dressé une liste de noms...Ron tu m'écoutes ? 

Le jeune homme affichait une expression rêveuse qui disparut à l'entente de son prénom . 

- Oui, oui, bien sûr...  
- Je voulais aussi vous dire que mes aurors auraient trouvés une adresse qui pourrait appartenir à l'un des deux mangemorts fugitifs. Je pensais y faire un tour demain...Pour perquisitionner... 

Ron fit la grimace. 

- Demain, nous sommes samedi, Hermione ne travaille pas.  
- Et alors ? Demanda Fol-Œil.  
- Et alors ? Répéta le rouquin, et alors je ne pourrais pas la surveiller et telle que je la connais, si elle a décidé d'aller quelque part, elle s'y rendra, que je sois là ou pas, ou pire, elle va vouloir nous accompagner !  
- Et bien tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu n'es pas d'accord ! Suggéra Maugrey, en haussant les épaules. 

Ron et Harry le regardèrent comme si il ne réalisait pas la portée de ses paroles. 

- Et vous croyez réellement que cela va suffire ? On est en train de parler d'Hermione, là.  
- Oui mais tu oublies une chose, petit...A présent que vous êtes fiancés, c'est à toi de trancher sur ce genre de décision. Hermione ne pourra que te suivre...

La réunion dura plusieurs heures mais Ron en sortit avec une impression mitigée. Aucune de leur recherches ne les avait avancés. D'après le parchemin traduit par Hermione, les deux mangemorts qu'ils n'avaient pas encore capturés se nommaient : William Thewest et Charlie Trud.  
Or aucun des employés du Département des Mystères ne semblaient avoir un lien quelconque avec ces sorciers. L'ennui c'est qu'une fois le procès passé, le nom d'Hermione serait rendu public et si les mangemorts n'étaient pas arrêtés avant son témoignage, elle serait réellement et continuellement en danger de mort, le temps était compté et il espérait que la perquisition du lendemain leur apporte quelques indices...

A l'évocation de la jeune femme, Ron soupira. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la rejoindre pour la serrer dans ses bras. Tout les mangemorts du monde devraient d'abord lui passer sur le corps avant d'espérer approcher celle qui avait ensorcelé son cœur. Le rouquin était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à Harry qui s'approchait. 

- Alors Ron, Toi et Hermione avez finalement trouvé...Un terrain d'entente hier soir ?  
- Euh...Oui, oui...Merci de t'en inquiéter... 

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : le « terrain d'entente » en question avait été plus que satisfaisant. 

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur ?  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ? Toi qui dis toujours que je râle trop...Répliqua Ron en baissant les yeux.  
- Dis-moi Weasley, tu comptes te foutre de moi encore longtemps ?  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles...  
- Ah bon ? Tu sais je n'ai encore rien dis à Ginny mais si tu continues à faire l'idiot, je crois bien que la chaîne censée représenter la pureté de vos fiançailles et qui s'est cassée à peine quelques heures après votre visite chez le marieur pourrait malencontreusement lui apparaître sous le nez... 

Ron protesta : 

- Non, Harry ! Pas de chantage incluant ma sœur, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais comme elle peut être pénible quand il s'agit des amours des autres ! 

Harry prit un ton innocent. 

- Des amours, Ronald ? Mais de quelles amours tu me parles ?  
- Oh ça va, comme si tu n'avais pas compris...  
- Je veux juste savoir... Est-ce que...Est-ce que Hermione et toi, c'est sérieux ? 

Ron se passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit. 

- Ca l'a toujours été, non ? 

Harry acquiesça en hochant la tête, puis reprit sur un ton amusé : 

- Franchement, Ron vous me choquez ! Briser la chaîne aussi vite !  
- Oui bah, j'avais pas vraiment prévu, figure-toi !  
- Et bientôt tu vas me dire qu'Hermione t'a sauté dessus et que tu n'as rien pu faire pour te défendre ?  
- Et bien...Tu n'imagines pas combien elle peut être douée à ce petit jeu ! 

Harry éclata de rire. 

- Je suis heureux pour vous.  
- Merci...Mais, s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne ! Tu es le témoin donc toi seul peut savoir si nous respectons la tradition ou pas, grâce à la chaîne. Si cette histoire vient aux oreilles du marieur, il rompra nos fiançailles. J'aimerais qu'il croit que tout va bien jusqu'au procès.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne dirais rien. Dit Harry.  
- Merci vieux. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Le samedi matin, lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux , elle fut très étonnée de ne pas trouver Ron à ses côtés. Dormir dans ses bras était un véritable bonheur dont elle ne se privait pas depuis deux jours. L'approche du procès l'angoissait un peu mais la présence du rouquin auprès d'elle était plus que rassurante. Elle soupira d'aise, heureuse, et décida de se lever. 

Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et son regard se posa sur un petit mot griffonné à la hâte sur un parchemin posé sur la table. 

« Ma Mione, je suis partie en perquisition ce matin avec Harry,  
Je ne t'ai rien dis car je savais que tu voudrais nous accompagner.  
Ne m'en veux pas, je t'aime.  
Ron. » 

Hermione soupira et sentit une pointe d'agacement monté en elle. Evidemment qu'elle serait allée avec eux, elle leur aurait sûrement été utile ! Elle secoua la tête : Comme si un simple message et le fait qu'il parte avant qu'elle ne se réveille l'empêcherait de les suivre ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. A cette heure, Ron et Harry devaient encore se trouver au Ministère. Elle allait les rejoindre.

Elle s'habilla d'un coup de baguette et se coiffa d'un autre puis sortit de l'appartement et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Soudain, elle fut stoppée par des chaînes invisibles qui lui retinrent les bras et la tirèrent en arrière. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Dans un premier temps, elle dégaina sa baguette, persuadée qu'on venait de lui jeter un sortilège. Mais il n'y avait personne dans le corridor. 

Elle se releva et fit de nouveau quelques pas mais elle sentit encore un résistance qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin...  
Soudain Hermione comprit. Le marieur l'avait dit : Ron aurait les derniers mots sur les décisions. Si il avait fait le choix qu'elle resterait à la maison en attendant son retour, alors elle serait obligée de s'y tenir. 

Un mélange de colère et d'humiliation monta en elle. Elle se releva, les larmes aux yeux et rentra dans son appartement en claquant la porte.

Ginny vint lui rendre visite quelques heures plus tard. A l'expression qu'Hermione lui lança en lui ouvrant, la rouquine comprit ce qui se passait. 

- Je vois que tu as essayé de sortir de ton appartement ! J'avais dit à Harry que ça ne te plairait pas du tout !  
- Je vais tuer ton frère dès son retour !  
- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent à la cuisine et Ginny s'assit avant de tapoter la chaise d'à côté. 

- Allez Hermione, arrête de tourner en rond et viens t'asseoir.  
- Quand je pense qu'il ose utiliser la mascarade de nos fiançailles pour m'empêcher de sortir de chez moi alors qu'ils ne sont même plus valables !  
- Co...Comment ça vos fiançailles ne sont plus valables ? Demanda Ginny. 

Hermione soupira avant de s'expliquer. 

- Ron et moi avons rompus la tradition...Il y a deux jours...Le marieur n'est pas au courant alors les effets magiques fonctionnent toujours mais... 

La jeune sorcière fut interrompus par le cri strident de son amie. 

- C'est géniaaaaaaaaal ! Je suis si contente que vous soyiez de nouveau ensemble !  
- Oui et bien je ne sais pas si tout ça est encore d'actualité ! Parce que je suis VRAIMENT en colère! Sérieusement, Ginny, fit Hermione en se laissant enfin tomber sur une chaise. Comment les sorcières peuvent-elles accepter d'être ainsi soumises aux décisions de leur mari ? Ces lois sont ridicules et d'un autre temps ! Ca ne te révolte pas ? 

Ginny haussa les épaules. 

- Tu sais je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi... J'ai grandis avec cette idée, c'est dans ma culture, c'est un peu comme les elfes de maison : tu trouves cela complètement révoltant, mais pour moi, c'est presque normal...Et puis la plupart des sorciers n'en tiennent pas vraiment compte...Regarde mes parents : mon père a beau avoir ce droit, Maman donne toujours son avis. C'est au mari de prendre en compte ce que pense sa femme !  
- Peut-être mais en cas de réel conflit, c'est l'époux qui décide et ça c'est injuste !

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée leur fit comprendre que Ron et Harry venaient tout juste de rentrer. Hermione jeta un regard à Ginny et quitta la cuisine précipitamment pour s'enfermer la salle de bain. 

Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches. 

- Elle n'est pas contente du tout. Lança Ginny avant même de les saluer. Et je crois qu'elle a raison. 

Ron baissa la tête. 

- Je m'y attendais un peu...  
- Je pense que tu l'as déçu. Ajouta la rouquine. 

Ron fit la grimace et jeta un regard à Harry. 

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'était une idée de Fol-Œil. Suggéra le jeune auror à son ami. Après tout, c'est la stricte vérité. 

Ron émit un sifflement. 

- Chuis pas sûr, elle serait capable...De me dire que je n'assume pas la responsabilité de mes actes et blablabla...En général, c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que je décroche de la conversation...  
- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien, Ron. Reprit Ginny. Elle se sent plus humiliée qu'en colère. A mon avis, ça va chauffer.  
- Bon ben on t'attend là alors...fit Harry.

Hermione rangeait rageusement le linge qui était suspendu au-dessus de la baignoire. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains pour se calmer. Elle refusait de pleurer, elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à Ron. 

Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte mais ne se retourna pas. 

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler, Ronald.  
- Hermione ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi...Nous avons fait ça pour te protéger, c'est tout... 

A ces mots, elle jeta rageusement la chemise qu'elle était en train de détacher dans le panier à linge avant de se retourner vers Ron, les yeux remplis d'éclairs. 

- Ben voyons, pour me protéger ! J'avais oublier que les sorciers en étaient encore au moyen-âge ! Les hommes à la guerre et les femmes à la maison ! Sécria-t-elle en désignant la corde à linge. A s'occuper des tâches ménagères, à veiller à ce que le linge des guerriers soient propres ! Parce qu'elles sont incapables de combattre ! C'est ce que tu penses n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça !  
- Alors c'est quoi, Ron ? Nous avons toujours été trois ! Toujours ! Et je ne tolère pas que tu puisse décider à ma place de ce qui est le mieux pour moi! Nous aurions pu en discuter !  
- Mione...  
- Ecoute-moi bien Ron, et répète ce que je vais dire à l'abruti à lunettes qui nous sert d'ami : Je me suis battu des années contre les mangemorts et si je ne suis pas devenue auror c'est parce que j'en avais assez des combats mais là, je suis concernée et je suis aussi compétente que vous ! A présent si tu crois que ma place n'était pas avec vous ce matin, je peux l'entendre mais que tu m'aies caché les choses de cette manière afin de décider à ma place et surtout, que tu aies utilisé le pouvoir que tu as sur moi grâce à nos pseudo fiançailles pour me consigner ainsi dans l'appartement, je trouve ça vraiment nul ! C'est très blessant ! De quel droit tu choisis pour moi ?Demanda Hermione sur un air menaçant.  
- J'ai fais ça parce que je t'aime et qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre des risques inutiles ! Hurla Ron en attrapant les bras d'Hermione, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ne dis pas qu'on aurait pu en discuter, tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux ! Si tu avais pris la décision de venir, tu serais venu quel que soit mon avis ! 

La jeune femme leva la tête vers le rouquin. Les yeux bleus de Ron avaient prit une teinte d'orage mais Hermione ne se calma pas pour autant. 

- J'aurais peut-être voulu rester à la maison ! répliqua Hermione, en toute mauvaise foi. Et de toute façon, tu n'es qu'un idiot, Ronald ! Va te faire voir !  
- Tu es en danger dehors ! Quand vas-tu te mettre ça dans le crâne ? 

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Ron fut projeté contre le mur. 

- Ca, c'est pour te montrer que je sais me défendre ! S'écria Hermione en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche avant de sortir de la salle de bain, furieuse.

Ron se releva péniblement en se frottant le dos qu'il s'était cogné dans sa chute puis tenta de rattraper Hermione. 

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Travailler !  
- Mais c'est ton jour de repos, aujourd'hui !  
- Je n'en ai rien à faire, je n'ai plus envie de te voir pour l'instant !  
- Je t'emmène.  
- Ronald ! Hurla Hermione. Laisse-moi tranquille ! Harry va m'emmener.  
- Pas de problème...Dit Harry en se levant de la chaise où il s'était installé.  
- Tu vas le lui demander de t'escorter quelque part à chaque fois qu'on se dispute ?  
- Ca dépend, tu m'as caché d'autres choses ? Demanda Hermione en croisant les bras. D'abord ta fille, ensuite le fait que tu t'en ailles en m'emprisonnant chez moi...Quel est la suite du programme ? Tu as épousé Harry en secret et tu ne sais pas comment me l'annoncer ?  
- Ca y est, tu as terminé ta crise ? Demanda Ron d'un ton très calme ce qui énerva profondément Hermione. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.  
- Non ! Harry on y va. TOUT DE SUITE ! A moins que Mr Weasley refuse que je quitte mon appartement ?  
- Mais je t'en prie, vas-y, ça me fera de l'air ! Je viendrais te chercher très très tard ce soir... Grogna Ron  
- Parfait ! Grinça Hermione entre ses dents avant de suivre Harry. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

- Tu es sûre que tu veux travailler aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry en accompagnant Hermione jusqu'aux ascenseurs du Ministère.  
- Oh oui ! Ca me détendra ! 

Harry fronça le sourcils en se demandant encore une fois comment Hermione trouvait à se détendre en travaillant dans un endroit aussi glauque que le département des Mystères mais n'insista pas, elle était assez furieuse comme ça. 

Elle salua son ami puis atteignit bientôt son bureau et jeta violemment son sac au sol. 

- Ouh la ! Hermione ! Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur. 

C'était Matthew, le collègue qui avait son bureau juste à côté du sien. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Matt. Tu ne travailles pas d'habitude le samedi...  
- Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire...Bougonna-t-elle.  
- Rien de mieux à faire ? Un week end ? 

Elle eu un soupir. 

-Bon. Est-ce que tu veux, qu'on déjeune ensemble ? Proposa-t-il gentiment. 

Hermione haussa les épaules. 

- Si tu veux...  
- Très bien...Je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure... 

Hermione remercia mentalement Matt de ne pas lui poser plus de questions et se mit au travail. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Ron était décidé à se faire pardonner. Il n'avait pas envie qu'une bête dispute détruise le bonheur tout neuf qu'il s'était construit depuis quelques jours avec Hermione. Il souffla un bon coup avant de frapper doucement à la porte du bureau de la jeune femme. 

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il timidement en passant la tête à travers l'embrasure. 

Hermione leva les yeux. L'expression de Ron était si désolée et si attendrissante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et replongea de nouveau le nez dans ses papiers afin qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Elle avait bien réfléchi durant toute la matinée et en était arrivé à la conclusion que bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait innocent dans cette histoire, Ron avait eu raison de penser qu'elle les aurait suivit sur le lieu de la perquisition et elle comprenait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle même si elle aurait préféré boire huit litres de polynectar plutôt que de l'avouer. 

Prenant son silence pour un « oui », Ron pénétra dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte. 

- Je voulais m'excuser...Murmura-t-il. 

Hermione faisait mine de s'intéresser à ses rapports mais ne perdait aucune miette de la confession du rouquin. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une rose rouge avant de faire la grimace. 

- Je voulais faire apparaître tout un bouquet mais...Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ce genre de sorts... 

Il tendit timidement la fleur en direction de la jeune femme qui l'accepta du bout des doigts pour bien montrer qu'elle était encore en colère. 

- Tu comptes me faire la tête encore longtemps ? Demanda le rouquin.  
- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu comprennes pourquoi je t'en veux.  
- J'ai compris...  
- C'est ça. Souffla Hermione, peu convaincue.  
- Si je t'assure, j'ai compris. Je crois même que j'aurais réagis exactement de la même manière que toi si on m'avais fait ce coup-là. 

Elle eut un nouveau sourire devant l'air gêné de Ron. 

- Mione, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît, je croyais vraiment agir pour le mieux...C'était nul...J'ai été nul.  
- Redis-le encore une fois...  
- Quoi ?  
- Que tu as été nul... 

Ron sourit à son tour. 

- Ca te fais plaisir, hein ?  
- Le pardon a un prix, Ron.  
- J'ai été nul.  
- Redis-le encore pour voir...  
- N'abuse pas de la situation, Granger !  
- Je n'ai pas encore dit que je t'excusais, Ron ! Et ne crois pas qu'un simple sourire fera l'affaire!  
- Et la fleur ? Elle compte pour du beurre, la fleur ? 

Hermione fit mine de se lever pour sortir du bureau mais Ron la rattrapa par la main. 

- Et les yeux larmoyants, ça marcherait? 

Cette fois-ci, elle éclata de rire devant l'expression de Ron et il l'attira un peu plus près. 

- Je t'aime. Lui murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres juste avant de l'embrasser tendrement. 

-------------------------------------------------

Ron venait tout juste de quitter Hermione quand Matt vint la chercher pour aller déjeuner. Le rouquin lui avait proposé de rentrer tout de suite à la maison mais elle avait refusé : A présent qu'elle avait commencé son travail, elle préférait le terminer. Ils avaient donc décidés que Ron viendrait la chercher en fin d'après-midi.  
Son collègue sourit avant de lui faire remarquer : 

- Tu as l'air plus calme que tout à l'heure !  
- Disons que mes problèmes se sont arrangés...répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- C'est ton procès qui t'angoisse ? Demanda Matthew.  
- Et bien... 

Hermione s'interrompit soudainement. 

- Co...Comment sais-tu que je dois témoigner ? 

Il y eu un court moment de silence avant qu'un éclair ne passe dans les yeux de Matthew. Puis il éclata d'un rire mauvais. 

- Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis moi-même concerné ? 

Il lui saisit violemment le poignet et la tira rudement dans la cheminée du bureau. Hermione se débattit mais ils disparurent dans un éclair de fumée verte. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon PC qui a littéralement grillé ! Je vous envoie donc ce nouveau chapitre de l'ordi d'un ami. Bonne lecture !**

**(petit message perso à nini : Voilà la suite que tu attendais mais tu peux lire cette histoire sur mon blog !)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kenza :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Virg 05 : Hihihi ! C'est vrai que je suis sadique, j'adore terminer mes chapitres sur une note de suspense mais je dois admettre qu'il a un peu trop duré là, le suspense ! Mais bon, c'était pas vraiment prévu que mon ordi me laisse seule ! Hihi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira…**

**Siargha : Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, bisous !**

**Sostomate9 : Merci beaucoup ! On approche de la fin de l'histoire qui contient en tout 10 chapitres.**

**Guimette : Merci ! J'aime beaucoup leur écrire des « p'tites répliques qui tuent » de ce genre ! Mais j'aime aussi leur écrire des scènes de colère et dans ce chapitre, Ron pète légèrement les plomns…Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Biz !**

**Sigrid 72 : T'inquiète, tout les Matthew du monde ne sont pas aussi dingue que ce pauvre taré ! Enfin j'espère… En ce qui concerne Sarah, j'aime beaucoup son perso, je crois que c'était une fille bien. Merci pour ta review !**

**Shaniali : Merci, c'est très important pour moi de garder la personnalité que leur a créer JK Rowling même si ils ne réagissent pas tout à fait comme dans les « Harry Potter », j'essaye de leur garder le même caractère avec un peu plus de maturité quand même étant donné qu'ils sont adultes…Contente en tout cas que ça te plaise !**

**Rebecca black : Hihihi ! C'est vrai !**

**Alice et mary : Encore une fois, pardon pour l'attente ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bisous !**

**Inessé : Merci du compliment ! Voici la suite, à bientôt !**

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était assis dans cette salle d'interrogatoire de la prison d'Azkaban et qu'il tentait, tant bien que mal, de soutirer des informations au mangemort qui se tenait devant lui. 

Ron avait foncé chez lui en hurlant quelques heures plus tôt, qu' Hermione avait disparue. Lorsqu'il était allé la chercher, à la sortie de son travail, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il était impossible qu'elle ait décidé de rentrer chez elle sans attendre le rouquin car ils avaient convenus ensemble de l'horaire. Et puis le bureau de la jeune femme était resté en état et Hermione ne serait jamais partit sans le ranger. Il était évident qu'on avait découvert son identité. 

Harry soupira. Il restait tout de même quelques espoirs : Si les mangemorts avaient simplement voulu la tuer, on aurait retrouver le corps d'Hermione dans son bureau. Elle était donc encore sûrement en vie, quelque part. Et les deux mangemorts arrêtés grâce à Ron lors de l'attaque du Centre Ville pouvaient connaître l'endroit où elle avait été emmenée. Encore fallait-il qu'ils se mettent à table, et ça, c'était pas gagné. 

Harry retint un soupir. Il ne voulait pas montrer au prisonnier qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'on oserait l'enlever en plein Ministère. Mais il est vrai que le département des Mystères est beaucoup moins fréquenté le samedi. Il aurait dû y penser. 

L'auror commençait tout juste à gagner la confiance du mangemort qui se tenait en face de lui et qui lâchait doucement des bribes d'informations mais c'était beaucoup trop long pour Ron, qui attendait derrière la vitre sans teint de la salle d'interrogatoire. Chaque minute rapprochait Hermione de la mort et ça le rendait fou d'imaginer ce que ces salauds étaient en train de lui faire subir, juste pour le plaisir de venger leur amis emprisonnés. 

- Bon alors Benni, entendit Ron quand Harry reprit la parole, vous savez que si vous nous aidez, le juge sera en tenir compte le jour du procès...  
- Oui mais si celle que vous recherchez disparaît, il n'y aura pas de procès ! Répliqua le petit homme avec un rictus mauvais.  
- Ce sera vrai juste un temps, le jugement arrivera tôt ou tard...  
- Si jamais quelqu'un arrive à traduire le parchemin à nouveau ! J'ai entendu dire qu' c'était pas facile ! 

Harry voulu répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée. Ron déboula dans la pièce, furieux, et se plaça face à l'homme, les deux bras tendus posés sur la table. 

- Maintenant, ça suffit la comédie !Où est-elle ? Où l'ont-ils emmenés ? 

Harry eu une grimace . En agissant ainsi, Ron venait détruire deux heures de négociations. Le mangemort prit un air innocent. 

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

Ron dégaina sa baguette et jeta un impedimenta si puissant que l'homme fut projeté contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il traversa la salle en deux enjambées et l'empoigna par le col, le soulevant de tout son poids. Harry se leva et les rejoignit presque aussitôt, le poing serré autour de sa baguette, prêt à réagir au cas où Ron irait trop loin dans la violence. Il avait rarement vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état. 

- Et là, tu vois ? Demanda le rouquin, la rage dans la voix. Où tes p'tits copains pourraient emmenés leur victimes ? 

L'homme éclata de rire. 

- Elle doit être sacrement jolie pour qu'ils aient décidés de s'amuser un peu avant de la tuer...  
- Espèce de salopard ! Hurla Ron, secouant le mangemort comme un prunier. Dis-moi où elle est ! Dis-le moi !  
- Ron arrête! 

Mais Ron n'entendait plus ce que pouvait lui dire Harry. Furieux, angoissé, il ne voyait que l'homme qu'il empoignait et qui continuait de rire alors que chaque seconde comptait pour retrouver Hermione vivante. Il pointa sa baguette contre lui 

- Tu vas me le dire oui ? Endolo... 

Ron ne put terminer de formuler son sortilège. Il fut projeté en arrière par une force invisible et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Harry venait de lui jeter un sort. 

- Auror Weasley ! S'écria-t-il. Vous pétez les plombs ! Sortez tout de suite de cette salle d'interrogatoire !  
- Il sait où se trouve Hermione ! S'écria Ron en guise de protestation.  
- J'ai dis : TOUT DE SUITE ! 

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes mais Harry ne flancha pas. Ron finit par lancer un regard mauvais au prisonnier qui avait glisser contre le mur et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Aussitôt, Harry le suivit et le stoppa dans le couloir. 

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Ron ?  
- Ce mec est un malade et c'est le seul avec son taré de copain qui est foutu de nous dire où se trouve Hermione !  
- Je sais tout ça...  
- On ne peut pas le laisser se foutre de notre gueule éperdument ! Comment est-ce que tu peux supporter ça ?  
- Ron, je comprends mais tu n'as pas à jeter un doloris à un prisonnier quel qu'il soit ! Enfin mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Si quelqu'un l'apprend tu es bon pour avoir ta propre chambre ici !  
- Mais putain Harry...  
- Tu vas rentrer chez toi et te reposer un peu.  
- Me reposer ? Répéta Ron avec un rire nerveux. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me reposer, là ?  
- Normalement je devrais t'envoyer en prison pour ce que tu as essayé de faire alors je crois que te renvoyer chez toi n'est pas le pire des traitements. Donc tu vas au Terrier. Dès que je sais quelque chose, je te jure, que je t'informe aussitôt.  
- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Lança Ron d'un ton presque désespéré.  
- Prends les dossiers, essaye de trouver quelque chose, un indice, un nom qui nous aurait échappé. Moi je continue les interrogatoires. 

Harry aurait aimé rassurer Ron en lui disant que tout irait bien mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer quoi que ce soit. Le rouquin hocha la tête et quitta Azkaban. 

Lorsqu'il apparut dans la cheminée du Terrier, Ron appela sa mère pour lui signaler sa présence. Mais la petite dame ne semblait pas se trouver à l'intérieur de la maison. Sans doute à cette heure-ci, se trouvait-elle dans la cour, à donner à manger aux poules. 

Le silence dans lequel la maison était plongée tomba sur Ron aussi lourdement qu'une chape de plomb. 

Où se trouvait Hermione à cette heure-ci ? Que lui faisait-on vivre ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé se rendre au Ministère ce jour-là ? 

- Mione...Murmura-t-il. 

Ron s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la cheminée, tentant de surmonter la vague de nausée qui l'envahissait. Mais il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, il céda au désespoir. Toute sa colère, son impuissance et sa culpabilité ressortaient à présent sous forme de pleurs. Il l'aimait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour elle... 

- Papa ? 

Ron leva la tête et vit le petit visage d'Emily dépasser de l'embrasure de la porte. Son dragon en peluche serré contre elle, elle le regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle avait dû entendre l'arrivée de son père et s'était levé de sa sieste. Ron s'essuya précipitamment les yeux. 

- Hé, ma p'tite sorcière préférée ! Comment ça va ? 

La petite fille s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue avec un air si sérieux qu'il décrocha un sourire tendre au rouquin. 

- Viens là...Murmura-t-il en ouvrant les bras. 

La petite fille se serra fort contre son papa et ils restèrent ainsi, un long moment. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

- Alors c'est toi, la fameuse traductrice du parchemin ? On aurait dû s'en douter ! La copine de Potter ! Lança un mangemort en observant Hermione. 

La jeune femme, terrifiée, avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir mais elle était décidée à ne pas leur donner le plaisir de la voir apeurée. 

Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cave, très sombre et humide où on l'avait attachée et bâillonné à même le sol. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle vivait encore. Les trois mangemorts la regardait d'un air haineux : Ils jubilaient. Non seulement ils allaient pouvoir se venger en tuant la traductrice du parchemin qui les dénonçait mais en plus, cette femme était une sang-de-bourbe, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'assassiner sans prendre le temps de s'amuser un peu d'abord. 

Matthew Wellis fit jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts avant de demander : 

- Alors ? Par quel sort on commence ? Qui veut s'amuser en premier ? 

Les trois mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Ron se tenait la tête entre les main lisant et relisant les rapports d'enquête. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, un indice ou une quelconque information dans toutes ces feuilles qui l'aiderait à savoir qui avait enlevé Hermione et surtout, à quel endroit. Il soupira et attrapa la liste des noms que la jeune femme avait traduit pour la comparer une nouvelle fois à celle des employés présents au Ministère cet après-midi. 

Deux de ces noms avaient un lien mais lequel ? 

Hermione aurait trouvé la solution de cette énigme, il en était sûr. Sa colère et son angoisse montaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, sans savoir quoi faire. Il se sentait aussi nerveux que lorsque Ginny avait été enlevée en deuxième année et que lui et Harry ignoraient où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets...La Chambre des Secrets... 

- Mais bien sûr ! S'écria Ron. 

L'idée le frappa soudainement en repensant à la fin de sa seconde année à Poudlard : Tom Jedusor avait dit à Harry qui il était en écrivant son nom en lettre de feu, à l'aide de sa baguette. 

« Tom Elvis Jedusor » donnait, en anagramme, « Je suis Lord Voldemort ». Peut-être que le nom d'un employé était l'anagramme de celui d'un mangemort ? 

Ron reprit les deux listes de noms et les compara fébrilement. 

- J'ai trouvé ! Dit-il. Les lettres du nom du mangemort William Thewest donnait, une fois mélangées, Matthew Wellis. 

Ron se leva précipitamment et repartit en trombe rejoindre Harry à Azkaban. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Bon ça suffit John ! Lança Matt, son visage dissimulé dans la pénombre de la cave. Arrête un peu de jouer avec elle. Tu vas la tuer avant que Greg et moi, on ait pu s'amuser ! 

Le ton de la voix de Matthew aurait pu faire trembler Hermione mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Le mangemort dénommé John lui avait envoyé plusieurs sorts de torture et de magie noire dont elle n'avait même jamais suspecté l'existence. Ses membres étaient secoués de spasmes incontrôlables et ses deux jambes, en miettes, la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Tout de suite. Elle était si douloureuse et se sentait si faible qu'un simple stupéfix suffirait à l'achever. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente, la seule idée qui l'atteignait, le seul désir qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir, était l'envie de mourir. Elle allait bientôt céder à la douceur de l'inconscience. Ses yeux se voilèrent de noir et les paroles des mangemorts se firent plus lointaines. C'est à cet instant précis qu'Hermione crut entendre la voix de Ron. Son amour. Sa vie. Perdre conscience en imaginant une dernière fois son visage, en entendant une dernière fois sa voix, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, c'est fini, ça va aller...Entendit-elle, de très loin, sans savoir si c'était son rêve qui parlait déjà ou la réalité. Trop faible pour y réfléchir, elle sombra dans le coma. 


	10. Chapter 10

Salut ! Voici le dernier chapitre de « Mission de Protection ». Désolée d'avoir tardé pour la publication mais mon ordi est toujours en panne. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews génialissimes qui font super plaisir ! En réponse à Inésse, pas de problème pour publier ma fanfic sur un site. Je suis contente que tu me le demandes car j'ai déjà été plagiée et ça m'a pas plut du tout !..Peux-tu juste citer mon pseudo et peux-tu me donner l'adresse pour que je voies à quoi ce site ressemble ? Merci d'avance !

Bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ôta doucement une mèche de cheveux qui s'était perdue sur le front d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air si serein. Si les sorts qu'elle avait subi ne l'avait pas tant marquée, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. La rouquine soupira longuement, retenant les sanglots qui lui étreignaient la gorge depuis que Ron et Harry avaient amené sa meilleure amie à Ste Mangouste. En tant que guérisseuse, elle avait participé aux soins qui avaient permis de sauver la vie de la jeune sorcière. Mais pour l'instant, elle restait plongée dans l'inconscience.

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge de la chambre puis regarda son frère. Assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé sur le mur et les genoux ramenés contre le torse, Ron était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu…Souffla-t-elle.

Il ne la regarda pas, toujours ailleurs.

- C'est de ma faute…

- Non ! Protesta Ginny. Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux !

- Bien sûr que si , c'est vrai ! Je devais la protéger et au lieu de ça, je l'envoie tout droit dans la gueule du loup…

- Ron…

Il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur. Ils avaient pris une couleur foncée, orageuse. Une couleur que Ginny n'avait plus jamais vu dans les yeux de son frère depuis la fin de la guerre

- Je l'aime tu comprend ?

- Je sais.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il se laissa aller doucement.

- Moi aussi.

Ron et Ginny sursautèrent en même temps et se tournèrent vers Hermione. Encore très faible, elle clignait des yeux, tentant de les garder ouverts sans succès mais elle avait un sourire paisible sur le visage. Ron se leva précipitamment.

- Mione !

- …Salut. Murmura-t-elle

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Ginny, lui attrapant le poignet pour lui prendre son pouls.

- …Epuisée.

Ron se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire, de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher.

- Doucement ! Se moqua Ginny. Ce serait dommage de l'étouffer maintenant !

Ron détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant d'elle. Ginny pensa que c'était le moment pour elle de les laisser un peu seuls et sortit de la chambre en silence tandis que Ron souriait doucement :

- Qu'est-ce tu fichais pour venir me sauver ? J'ai faillis attendre ! Demanda Hermione, en plaisantant.

- Désolé, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Répondit-il. Puis il ajouta après un court silence :

- Tu m'as fais très peur, tu sais ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Quand j'ai découvert l'identité de Matthew Wellis, j'ai couru prévenir Harry. Nous n'avions aucun indice de l'endroit où il aurait pu t'emmener alors nous sommes allé chez lui pour perquisitionner. Tu étais là-bas, dans la cave de sa maison. Mais tout va bien maintenant, ils sont à Azkaban, en attendant le procès. Tu n'es plus en danger.

- Merci.

Ron la regarda avec tendresse et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu admets enfin que tu avais besoin de te quelqu'un pour te protéger ? Demanda Ron dans un sourire.

- De quelqu'un je ne sais pas… Répondit Hermione. Mais de toi, sûrement.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour du procès était enfin arrivé. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Mr et Mme Weasley étaient venus y assister pour soutenir Hermione. Elle avait quitté Ste Mangouste la matin même et gardait encore quelques traces des coups qu'elle avait reçu mais grâce au talents des guérisseurs de l'hôpital, c'était très superficiel. Ce fut un moment très pénible pour elle de se retrouver face à ces mangemorts dont trois avaient été ses tortionnaires et deux autres, tueurs d'une amie. Mais elle s'en était très bien sortie.

Il faisait un temps magnifique à la sortie de l'audience, quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le Ministère de la Magie. Ron attrapa la main de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire qui résonna comme une promesse dans le cœur d'Hermione. Le rouquin ne pouvait pas être plus heureux : Portant Emily d'un côté et tenant Hermione de l'autre. La petite fille tendit les bras en direction d'Hermione pour que celle-ci la prenne, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

- Regardez-moi ça ! Lança Mme Weasley, émue. Une vraie petite famille !

Ron et Hermione baissèrent les yeux, un peu rougissant.

- Dites-moi, quand comptiez-vous nous annoncer que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble tout les deux ? Demanda Molly, l'air faussement sévère.

Ron allait répondre quand Harry choisit cet instant pour s'approcher.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis passé voir le marieur ce matin. Vos fiançailles sont officiellement rompues.

- Comment ça « rompues » ? Demanda Mme Weasley. Vous…

Elle s'interrompit, semblant comprendre.

- Oh…Je vois…

Ron lança une petit moue gênée à sa mère avant d'attraper Emily pour la déposer dans ses bras.

- M'man peux-tu la garder un moment s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr…Bafouilla-t-elle, encore un peu éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Ron tira Hermione par la main pour l'attirer un peu plus loin.

- A présent que nous avons eu de fausses fiançailles que dirais-tu d'un vrai mariage ?

- Mais Ron c'est impossible, le marieur ne voudra jamais ! Nous avons rompus la tradition !

- Qui a dit que je voulais t'épouser à la manière des sorciers ?

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- C'est une demande officielle ?

En guise de réponse, Ron enlaça la taille de la jeune sorcière.

- Hermione Granger, est-ce que tu veux bien être ma femme ?

- Oui.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, Hermione sentit que Ron la faisait transplanner quelque part. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient à la campagne, devant une petite église joliment décorée. Ron, qui n'avait pas lâcher sa main, l'attira à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Hermione.

Ron fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il en s'avanant vers la nef.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Comment les moldus catholiques appellent-ils leurs marieurs ?

- « Mon père » Répondit Hermione en chuchotant.

- Quoi ton père? Demanda Ron.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Non. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les prêtres. « mon père »

- Curieux , ces moldus. Fit remarquer Ron

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent et aperçurent le curé qui s'approchait d'eux, en souriant.

- Bonjour, monsieur…Enfin je veux dire, mon père. Oui, vous pouvez faire quelque chose…Enfin je crois…Enfin si vous le voulez bien…

Le père Collins regarda curieusement ce grand jeune homme roux à l'allure un peu déguingandée et cette petite femme brune à la chevelure frisée.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître…Fit-il remarquer.

- Oh oui, vous avez raison. Nous venons d'assez loin, en réalité…Je suis venu ici il y a des années avec mes parents et j''avais trouvé votre église très belle...Enfin bref, mon nom est Ronald Weasley et voici Hermione Granger. Nous voudrions nous marier.

- Et bien, félicitations jeunes gens. Nous pourrions si vous le voulez, prendre un rendez-vous pour parler de tout ça…

- Non, mon père, vous ne comprenez pas ! L'interrompit Ron. Nous voudrions nous marier…Tout de suite.

- Ron ! Appela Hermione, en écarquillant les yeux, surprise.

- C'est que…Ca ne se passe pas comme ça…Dit le prêtre, aussi étonné que la jeune femme.

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir aux arguments qu'il allait donné.

- Ecoutez, je connais Hermione depuis l'âge de onze ans, nous avons grandis ensemble. Nous avons pleurés, nous avons ris, nous avons vécus des moments terribles, la perte d'amis chers et nous nous sommes dit les pires méchancetés que l'on peut imaginer mais malgré ça, nous avons continué de nous aimer. Aujourd'hui, nous avons passé une nouvelle épreuve et je voudrais, en l'épousant, lui faire comprendre que je serais toujours à ses côtés, que je l'aime et que je ne veux plus jamais la laisser. Je vous demande simplement…Simplement de m'aider.

Le père Collins observa le jeune couple, en souriant. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Ron la regardait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse dans le regard, qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa décision.

- Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ! Lança-t-il.

Il attira les deux jeunes gens jusque devant l'autel et posa sa main sur les leurs, réunies, en prononçant les sacréments du mariage.

- Miss Hermione Granger, acceptez-vous d'épouser Mr Ronald Weasley et promettez-vous de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de la jeune femme et Ron l'écrasa du bout des doigts. Ils se sourirent et Hermione répondit.

- Oui.

- Mr Ronald Weasley, acceptez-vous d'épouser Hermione Granger et promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui.

Alors je vous déclare, dès à présent, mariés.

Ron se pencha pour embrasser celle qui était à présent sa femme et ne pu s'empêcher de se rappeler le jour de son arrivée au Ministère.

Quand Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait s'occuper de la sécurité d'Hermione, il ne se doutait pas qu'il s'engageait pour la plus longue de ses missions de protection. La mission de sa vie.


End file.
